Changes
by Bablefisk
Summary: Hermione makes a discovery that changes her vacation plans between sixth an seventh year. She is suddenly traveling to the states with three Slytherins she has befriended and the trip changes her perception on things.
1. Making Discovery

For once in very long time, Hermione Granger was happy

For the first time in a very long time, Hermione Granger was happy. After trials, tests and near death experiences as a third of the Gryffindor trio, she was finally able to live like a normal girl.

She would soon be ending her sixth year at Hogwarts, and was looking forward to spending the summer with her best friend Harry, and Ron, her boyfriend of three weeks. She had also acquired some new friends, through a potions project, in which she had been paired with Pansy Parkinson. She had been terrified at first, but knew even the idea of changing groups was futile. The first work session they had was somewhat strange; Pansy had been nice to her, and Hermione couldn't for the life of her figure out why. But they worked well together, and as they worked they became closer. When the assignment was done, they kept with their study lessons.

Following a friendship with Pansy was the package of Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Their first 'friendly' meeting had been even stranger. Blaise and Hermione had always treated each other as usual: a member of another house who they really didn't care that much about. The problem lay between Draco and Hermione. Too many insults had been flowing between them to just become friends like that. At the end of the day, Hermione had no problem with forgiving Draco and saying she was sorry in return, as long as he had grown out of his prejudice self. Something, it turned out, he actually had. And as Hermione had walked back to her room after that first meeting, she thought about the last few mounts and how she hadn't heard any mocking from him.

After a couple of weeks, their teasing had become friendly, although Hermione always held her guard up to some extent while they were with the guys. Pansy had become the one Hermione would turn to when she needed a girl to talk with, and she often studied with all three of them. They were closer in wits than she had thought, and she found it refreshing to hang out with Slytherins.

The biggest problem in being friends with them was, to no surprise, Harry and Ron. At first they had been livid at the thought of her being alone with three Slytherins and had almost joined her when she went to study with them. Ron swore at her and came up with the stupidest names for Draco and Blaise each time she went, and always made sure she was totally whole and sane when she came back. After a while it became quite tiresome, and finally she yelled at him and told him to mind his own business. After this, he never mentioned it again, although he always narrowed his eyes when she left. Harry had slowly come to accept it and didn't say anything about it other than that if it made her happy, it was fine by him.

As she strolled down the hall to the library Hermione was almost humming. Last week, Ron had seemed like he could finally let it go, and stopped being disgruntled about the whole Slytherin friends ordeal. Finally she could be open with all her friends.

When she heard a faint sound from a nearby door, she stopped in her tracks, and couldn't help but listen in. At first she could only hear mumbling, but when the voices grew louder, she recognised one of them.

It was Ron; she was about to open the door to peak in when she heard his words:

"_I know love, I'll tell her once we get back, __it's just hard to know I let her down like this__."_

Hermione froze as she waited for someone to reply. The answering voice was one she recognised from many evenings in their room.

"_Well, I want to spend the summer with you, I don't want her walking around thinking she has you or anything. I want everyone to know you are mine! It's not your fault she is too much of a bookworm to be able to be loved."_

Lavender. Of course. Who else. From those two sentences she realised what was going on and a lump formed in her throat. The words stung. She knew she should just open the door or leave, but as a masochist, she held her ground.

"_I know, and I want them all to know you're mine, but Hermione doesn't have anyone else, and I feel sorry for her."_

Upon hearing her own name, she felt as though she had been slapped. As silent, angry tears ran from her eyes, she staggered to the library to take refuge. Making her way to the corner in the back, she slid down the wall and sat down. Her fist were clenched. She was till crying. Her mind could not comprehend what had happened. All she could to was swear under her breath, and try not to make too much sound.

She knew she was a bookworm. Hell, everyone knew that. But one of her best friends should have been able to see through that, and love her for who she was. And if he couldn't, why had he kissed her in the first place?

Only three weeks ago, she and Ron had first kissed on a visit to Hogsmeade. He had held her arm, and pulled her away from the others under the pretence that he wanted to talk to her. Then he had leaned forward and captured her in a sweet kiss which she har responded to while he blushed like mad. They had come out from the forest holding hands, and from then on all had gone smoothly. She didn't even know when he would have found time to spend with Lavender.

Lavender's words stung so badly, and Hermione's heart were pounding in her chest as if trying to escape. As quit sobs escaped her, she buried her head in her knees.

After a while, Hermione heard footsteps coming her way, and hastily tried to dry her cheeks with the back of her hand. As she stood up, Pansy came around the corner. Hermione recalled she had promised Pansy they would talk a walk around the lake together, though she had forgotten in her tears. When she looked up, she saw a flash of worry in her friend's eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Uncomfortable with this display of feelings, Pansy frowned a bit.

Still crouched by the wall, Hermione swayed a little, and Pansy's discomfort made way for the instincts of a friend, and she crossed over to Hermione in two strides, pulling her into a hug. As Hermione explained what had happened, she could hear Pansy swear under her breath; and when they finally let go, Hermione's tears had dried. She tried to think rationally, but it wasn't easy. Her head felt groggy, as if she was hung over. As they made their way out of the library, Pansy holding Hermione uptight, one thought penetrated her mind. _She was supposed to be spending the summer break with Ron._

Pansy, who must have seen the emotion on Hermione's face, caught on.

"Hermione, would you like to spend summer break with me? I'm visiting some family in the States, and I would love to have you with me."

Hermione slowly registered the words and looked at Pansy with what she hoped wasn't too much of a hopeful smile. Pansy smiled back at the sight of that, and stated.

"Well, that's that, then, you're coming with us."

Thrilled to have somewhere else to go this summer, Hermione was too happy to register the last word of Pansy's statement. Only two days were left in the school year, and she hoped that it would end all right. While she knew that a confrontation with Ron was imminent, she was unsure of whether or not she would be the one to initiate it.

As the two friends made their way through the halls, a dark shadow watched them from afar, with a curious smile on his lips.


	2. Breaking up

Chapter two:

Hermione woke with a silent throbbing in her head. She slowly turned around with a groan and peeked out of the curtains around the bed. It was still dark, which meant she had woken too early. She tried lying down and going to sleep again, but the heavy breathing of the other girls were suddenly very loud, so after a while she gave up. On her way to the bathroom, she passed Lavender's bed, and had to form her hands into fists to keep from slapping the sleeping girl. Stepping into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Though she still looked like shit from crying the day before, at least she felt better.

Pansy and Hermione had discovered early on that hanging out in either the Slytherin or Gryffindor common room was not an option, so they tried to find other places which could be 'theirs'. After deciding against the lake, seeing as it was still winter, and one of the green houses, which soon became too populated, they finally found themselves a little room in the dungeons. This accidental discovery was purely through Hermione's clumsiness. She had lost one of her books; as she bent down to retrieve it, she tripped and fell into a corner behind a huge statue of a fat man on a horse. This corner turned out to contain a rather large hall, hidden from view by the horse's ass. It had two large windows for light, and the windowsills made great seats. After a while, they some chairs and pillows inside, and it had become 'their spot'.

This is where they had gone to be alone the day before. There, Hermione had gotten all her frustration out. She had banged the wall with her fist a few times, almost breaking her hand near the end. She yelled and shouted and swore. It felt really good. When she had finally calmed down, they talked about everything they could do when they got to America.

Pansy's cousin was getting married, which was the reason for the holiday in a foreign country. Pansy assured Hermione that it would be alright if she tagged along; her cousin had told her she could bring a friend, and she would just have to tell them that. They were also going to travel with another cousin and his friend, but Pansy neatly talked on and avoided saying anything more about him. When the curfew closed in and Hermione had calmed down enough, they both went off to bed with a hug and 'see you tomorrow'.

At the thought of the trip over the sea, Hermione's spirit rose. She only had to get through three more days at Hogwarts. Exams had finished two days earlier, which meant that she only had to endure Ron during meals. Not that she was looking forward to that. As he had no idea that she knew what was going on between him and Lavender, he would act as always: the loving and caring boyfriend. He played the role quite well; now that she knew it was all fake, she would still have problems seeing through it.

After getting dressed, she made her way down to the great hall for an early breakfast. When she walked through the common room, it was dead silent, except for the fire roaring in the heat. The silence shoved how early it was.

All the way down, she though about ways to solve her problem with Ron, but couldn't really come up with anything better than break up with him. Not that she was looking forward to that; she wasn't very fond of confrontations.

Caught in her thoughts, she walked on autopilot, and didn't look up again until she was seated at the Gryffindor table. There were a few other people sitting in the hall: mainly third years, due to their exam later in the day, as well as a couple other early birds. This was the main reason she had decided to go down early; there would be no Ron. The only one she really recognized was Blaise, over at the Slytherin table. She gave him a wave and a smile, and recieved one in return before she started to eat.

After a while, the table began to fill up. She got nods and 'Hallo's from most of them as they filed in. Hermione finished eating and made her way out of the great hall, not really sure where to go. She walked outside, hoping she wouldn't need a jacket now that the sun was up, and walked down to the lake. The water had always calmed her, just by listening to it sloshing against the rocks.

Last summer, when she had been home, she had taken a yoga class. She had only gone because her mum had nagged her about it. But after a session, she realized it was the most calming thing she had ever ventured. When she came back to school, she had used it on occasion, but it was when she started dating Ron that it had become a routine. When she though about it later, it was clear to her that maybe they weren't as good a couple as they thought. As she listened to the waves, she started her Yoga practice, breathing slowly and emptying her mind.

She didn't know how much time passed, but after a while there were footsteps behind her. She didn't turn, but waited to see what they would do. After some seconds it was obvious that the person was coming toward her, and she slowly eased her way out of her calm mind. When the person came into her sideview, her heart almost skipped a beat as she recognized the red-haired boy. He sat down next to her and watched her out of the corner of his eye, before asking,

"Are you alright?"

Hermione wasn't quite sure what to answer. She was a little surprised that Ron had noticed something was wrong when he hadn't seen her at all in the last twelve hours.

"Ehm, yeah, well... not really. I need to talk to you."

She could feel him tense, as though he knew what she intended to say. She was still uncertain how to do this, whether she should tell him that she had overheard him, or just break up with him outright. Then, as he put his hand on her shoulder, she couldn't help but think about that Lavender was kind of slutty: that hand could have been anywhere. When she shrugged him off, she knew she hurt him by it, but by that point she didn't care.

"What's wrong? Is it that time of the month?"

Hating how guys were always assuming that, she clenched her teeth so as not to yell. With as much calm as she could gather, she made up her mind and spoke. "I know about you and Lavender."

He tensed up again, and before she could say more, he began to ramble. "I'm sorry, she just wouldn't stop following me around and nagging me... and I didn't know what to do, so I talked to her and tried to make her understand, but then she kissed me and caught me off guard and I didn't know what to do... and it was only one kiss, it'll never happen again."

A couple of days ago, she would have believed his words, but now she was beginning to see through him. He ranted on. "I promise, you're the one I want, Lavender just don't have anyone else, and I feel sorry for her."

That did it. The recognition of his words from the evening before brought her over the edge and all her hard work at calming herself went to waste. She stood and left in one swift motion, and before she walked away she told him,

"Don't even try. I'm not going to be fooled again. I can't believe you would actually do this to someone, let alone me. " When he tried to say something, she held up one hand. "No. Just leave it be. "

As she walked away, the tears were trickling down her cheek again, and anger seethed through her. She was done being fooled.


	3. The last days at Hogwarts

AN: Hi, sorry for the long wait, it took me some time to write. Thanks to Feta for betaing!

In her room, Hermione was packing up her stuff for the summer break. After breaking up with Ron, the past three days had been tiresome. When anyone had asked, she informed them that she and Ron would simply fit better as friends. Though he had followed her lead, anyone who looked closer would have seen that something was up.

When Hermione had come back to the castle after the break-up, she was still angry, and the tears wouldn't stop. So she had gone down to the 'OD', as they called the little place they had found, simply standing for Our Own Dungeon, to think and be alone. She sat on her windowsill, not only crying over Ron, but over their relationship, and the friendship that would be broken with it. Just as she was starting to relax again, Pansy showed up. Though Hermione attempted to hide her tears, Pansy noticed at once, and walked over to her friend. With careful hands, she lifted Hermione's chin, and soft, caring blue eyes met with the sad brown ones.

"What's wrong?"

Comforted by her friend's concern, Hermione relayed the story of the break-up. As the story was told, Pansy's eyes grew darker and darker, and her face contorted in anger. When Hermione looked up in Pansy's eyes when she was finished, they had turner to a darker grey.

"What? He tried to do a double?" Pansy's voice was like a growl, and when Hermione gave her a look like a big question mark, she added, "He tried to keep you both on! I talked to some fifth year girls yesterday that heard Lavender bragging about how she had slept with Ron."

Pansy was furious, something Hermione was quite grateful for, so when Blaise and Draco suddenly walked in, Pansy just gave them a glance and kept on pacing and fuming.

Draco sat on the other windowsill while Blaise tried to calm his frantic girlfriend.

"So, who got in your way today?" Draco leaned casually against the side of the window with his arms crossed.

"That stupid bloody wanker of a Weasley!"

Draco eyed Hermione carefully to see her reaction before speaking again. "Eh, maybe you should keep that on hold until his girlfriend isn't present?"

Hermione just shook her head. "We broke up." The statement was short, and her tone warded off any questions; but as Pansy began to rant again, they put together the pieces, and suddenly realised what had happened.

"What?" Both boys were gaping at them. Neither had actually thought the Weasel capable of such a thing, and Draco found it rather funny that he had been caught.

?*?*?*?*?

Ron had managed to get Hermione on her own five times in two days, trying to get her back. This last occurred the day before, when Hermione and Pansy had been on their way to 'OD'.The halls had been empty, as they had hoped, but just as they turned the corner towards the Dungeons, Ron jumped out in front of them, cutting them off. Hermione sighed heavenly, and she noticed Pansy furrowing her brows in anger, her wand ready between her fingers. Hermione made her eyes and voice as cold and stony as she could before speaking.

"Yes?" She made it sound like he was some bug standing in their way, which he, to be honest, was.

"Ehm... Could I please talk to you alone 'Mione?"

Hermione hated that he stilled used her nickname, and just looked at him in silence a little longer than usual to make him uncomfortable. "No. Whatever you want to say to me, you can say to Pansy."

Ron's eyes widened out a bit, and he started stuttering again. "Well... I... I just want to...to say that ...ehm...I..." He trailed off, unable to finish. Suddenly he seemed to find some determination, and spoke up. "It's you I want. I don't even like her." he looked Hermione straight in the eye whilst saying it. Before Hermione even had the chance to answer, Pansy started yelling, as she obiously couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You actually think she's going to fall for that again!? How stupid are you? You little piece of filth, you're not even worthy to be her house elf." She followed this with a long line of swearing word Hermione had never heard, but Ron obviously had, as his eyes widened again. When Pansy was done, she was almost panting, and Ron looked over at Hermione as to plead. All he got was another cold stare before the girls walked on. Hermione had rather enjoyed the whole thing.

?*?*?*?*?

For the the rest of the time, Hermione neatly avoided Ron the best that she could. Although he was persistent in his attempts to talk with her, she neatly brushed him off each time, and each time she retreated to 'OD' to calm down afterwards. But three long days had passed, and the last had finally come. In an hour she would board the train. After being picked up by her parents at the station, she would stay with them for a few days before leaving with Pansy.

The relationship Hermione had with her parents was better than most teenagers. They trusted her, knew she was independent and intelligent, and that she could stand her ground. Hermione talked to them about almost everything, especially her mum, and she had written to tell them what had happened - an edited version, at least. She told them about the invitation to Pansy's trip to the States. Her mum had agreed to this at once, saying that Hermione would need something to do. In the small amount that her father wrote, Hermione noticed that he was more reluctant; but since he didn't refuse to let her go, she took this as a 'yes.' Although Hermione could have travelled without their permission, she really didn't want to.

Hermione was really looking forward to the trip. Prior to the wedding, they would be staying in New York for two weeks, and then leave for Virginia Beach, where the ceremony would be held. After that, they figured they would remain as long as they chose, then probably venture into some other states, and travel a bit.

Hermione was getting a little curious about this mysterious other person with whom they would be travelling. Pansy had mentioned him occasionally; from what she had said, Hermione made out that he was their age. It seemed that Pansy knew him pretty well, and that he was one of her cooler cousins. He was also English, but he was meeting them in New York, she wasn't really sure why.

Walking down the stairs, she waved goodbye to everyone she passed: ghost, teachers and students, the ones she knew and the ones she didn't. At the front door, students were piling up to get down to the train. Hermione carefully chose to sit in a carriage with Neville and Luna and Dean, so as to avoid any confrontation with Ron. All four of them talked, looking forward to the coming summer, and Hermione felt better as she got closer to home. She received some perceptive looks from Luna, but warded off any questions with a small shake of her head. When they bordered the train, Hermione didn't even look around, but followed the other three, and ended up sitting together with them and the Patil twins. Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry outside their carriage, but quickly turned towards Dean and listened to him speak about his football team at home.

Harry's reaction to the breakup had been the one that most surprised Hermione. She had thought he would be torn, having to choose between his two best friends, especially since Hermione hadn't told him the real reason they broke up. Though he seemed a bit sad for them, she hadn't heard a word after that. Some time later she figured he might have reacted differently if he hadn't been so preoccupied with Ginny lately; they had been together for some months and going strong.

During the train ride, Hermione got up to walk around a bit, and met Blaise on his way from the toilet. They had figured that the three of them sitting in a carriage together would have been al right, but there would most likely have been a couple of other Slytherins in there with them, and they didn't want to make too much of a show.

They stayed in the corridor and chatted a bit. Just as they were saying their goodbyes and turning to go, Hermione remembered to ask after him.

"What are you doing over summer break?"

Stumbling with the trains movement, he threw the answer back over his shoulder.

"I'm going with Draco to see his relative get married."

_Hmm, lots of people getting married this summer._ This was the little thought she gave to the matter before she waving goodbye again, and heading off.

?*?*?*?*?

_Home. No more Ron. No more pretending._

Hermione knew she wouldn't be staying here for very long, but it still it felt like a temporary safe haven. It was amazing how the scent of her mum's perfume and her dad's aftershave calmed her again, and allowed her to breathe properly.She had just taken her trunk upstairs and started unpacking For once, she would leave her schoolbooks at home and not study at all during the vacation. This was a huge thing for her to do, but she knew that she could probably take her NEWT's right then and there without a problem. While she packed, she made three piles: stuff staying home, stuff to take on vacation, and clothes that would need washing before she left.

Three peaceful days with her parents flew by. Her dad tried to talk her out of going, and her mum told her all the great things she could do in the States. At one point, her dad had suggested that they could go with her, but then Hermione spoke up, and averted the accident before it could happen. When Hermione woke up on the third day, her alarm proclaiming the time as 6.30 AM, she was too excited to be tired. Since her mum and dad both wanted to drive her to the airport, within an hour all three of them were in the car, driving towards Heathrow.

They actually had to fly to get there, it was too far with a Portkey, and Flooing such a distance was out of the question. Neither of them could Apparate yet, which is why they were travelling by plane. Hermione had flown several times before she started Hogwarts – but that had been six years ago, and her anticipation grew as they neared the airport .

When they arrived, her parents hugged her; though she walked to the entrance, alone, she knew that their eyes were following her. Her parents worried too much for their own good. As she was only sixteen, she could understand why - but then again, they were aware that she was much more responsible than the average sixteen year old. They had allotted her quite a bit of money for the trip, as an early birthday present.

Walking through the front doors, Hermione stopped for a moment, just to breathe in the airport atmosphere. Engulfed by it, she felt memories start to press through. Visiting her grandma alone for the first time. Her family's trip to France. It came in waves, and she nearly lost herself in it, so that when she felt a hand on her arm, she almost screamed in surprise. Pansy was standing next to her with a huge smile and a bag, which probably held a shrunken suitcase just like hers. Hermione gave the girl a hug, and as she smiled back, the butterflies in her stomach were working overtime. She and Pansy would be leaving now. Little did she know that this vacation would change her life forever.


	4. Arriving in the states

AU: Finally! I have the next four chapters ready and on their way to my beta, so there will be no long wait:)Thanks to Christina and Margarita for betaing.

They were finally standing on firm ground, waiting to catch a taxi into the city. Pansy was telling Hermione about the flat, or rather apartment in Manhattan her cousin had let them borrow. Though she owned it, she was home with her parents preparing for the wedding and wouldn't be there. She happily had agreed to let Pansy and her friends stay there. Pansy and Hermione were meeting the the formers male friends for dinner later on, but first the two girls were going to the apartment.

After a long ride, they hopped out of the cab. As the driver deposited their luggage, they looked up and noticed they were standing outside of the building where they were going to call 'home' for the next two weeks. It was a huge Manhattan sky rise – modern and sleek. A doorman greeted them at the curb and took their luggage. Pansy explained who they were, the doorman smiled and nodded saying they had been expected. He rode with them up the lift to the apartment to help them inside. Pansy opened the door with a key she had tucked in her bag. She tipped and thanked the doorman.

When they walked in, they were standing in a small hall that opened up to the living room, with a counter separating the hall and living room from the kitchen. The kitchen was staineless steel, and looked very chic and modern. The living room had a fireplace, a couch and a chair, with a table in between. Along the walls were mostly empty bookshelves. As they walked along through the apartment, they came to three doors. Hermione opened the one to the right, which turned out to be a bedroom, and by the looks of it, the one they would be sharing together. The walls were painted in a light yellow colour, and the two beds on each side of the room had bedspreads in soft brown colours. As Hermione turned around and closed the door, Pansy came out from the room on the left side.

"The guy's room. You don't want to see." She gave a little laugh and they walked together towards the door at the end.

As they opened the door, they stepped into a bathroom. White and black subway tiles mixed with elegant stainless steel and white porcelain gave it a true New York feel. The girls noticed a two small closets on either side of the bathroom: one held linens and the other a new stackable washer/dryer set. Hermione thought the apartment very Muggle, and couldn't help but ask.

"Is your cousin a witch?"

By now they back in the hall again, gathering their bags to put into their room.

"Well, no. Her dad was a squib and her mum's a Muggle, so . . . she's marrying a wizard though."

"Hmm . . . I though your family was only Purebloods." Hermione was sure she had heard Pansy say that once.

"Yes, the Parkinson side is only Purebloods. However, this is my mum's side."

The girls soon unpacked and cleaned up, before heading out in the city. Pansy told Hermione about the Upper East Side neighbourhood as they walked towards the restaurant where they were supposed to meet the guys.

On the way there, Hermione started to get very nervous, and she felt her stomach knot. She badly wanted these mysterious guys to like her, not only because they were spending the summer together, but she needed some male attention after what happened with Ron.

They stepped into the restaurant. It was a muggle restaurant actually. The hostess greeted them, but they explained they were meeting friends. As Pansy started looking around, Hermione stood back, as she had no idea who to look for. She swept her eyes around in curiosity. Suddenly, she noticed a platinum blonde male with his back to her. She could swear he looked familiar, but at that moment Pansy took a hold of her arm and started walking. Hermione followed her between some tables here and there, and then suddenly she noticed they were heading towards the blonde head she'd been staring at earlier. As they got closer to the table, Hermione noticed that the guy sitting across the blonde was also strangely familiar, but he was seated so only his dark brown hair peeked out above the blonde's head. Then Pansy suddenly stopped, and both brunette and blonde looked up. Hermione's felt as if her eyes had popped out of their sockets. The two males sitting in front of her were no other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

She couldn't help it. She started laughing.

?*?*?*?

Ten minutes later, Hermione had managed to sober up. The other three, the entire restaurant actually, had looked at her as if she was mad. She laughed so hard tears started trickling down her face, and she had to sit lest she fall over the table. When she had finally been able to look at them again, she was met with three crooked smiles and raised eyebrows. They were so alike, it nearly left her dumbstruck.

She was quite embarrassed for not connecting the dots before. In fact, Blaise had even mentioned the trip on the train. Here she was spending the summer with three Slytherins yet strangely enough it didn't really bother her as much as it should have. Why should it? She had gotten to know them, and she trusted Pansy like any of her other friends. The three of them ranked way higher than Ron at the moment, and she _had_ though she needed a change. Maybe this was what was going to give her that change.

They ate and talked about school and friends. Whilst they were eating dessert, Blaise accidentally mentioned Ron and dirt bag in the same sentence, and all four fell into an awkward silence.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." It was obvious that Blaise had no idea what to say.

But before Blaise could continue with his stuttering apology and inane excuses, Draco spoke up. "Yes, you did. Neither of us like him, we never did and never will."

He looked at Hermione before continuing. "You need to let it go. He was the one being an idiot , and you shouldn't freeze up every time his name is mentioned. That git doesn't deserve you, and never did."

Hermione could do nothing but stare. That was . . . unexpected to say the least.

When she didn't look away, Draco raised his eyebrows at her and tilted his head. "You okay?" He seemed to be somewhat amused by her reaction and, obviously, held back a smile.

It took Hermione a few minutes to wrap her brain around everything, but when she did, she smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he seemed at a loss. "For what?"

"For being honest. I don't want either of you to tiptoe around me in any way. I would rather be with true friends that will always tell me the truth, no matter how painful, rather then those afraid to hurt me."

Draco looked at her, and suddenly a soft smile fluttered across his lips.

?*?*?*?

Blaise looked at his best mate in wonder. He knew something was up with Draco, and he had known for a while, but the blonde had always steadfastly refused to say anything. But seeing Draco like this, Blaise thought he might know what was his friend's little secret might be. He looked at everyone around the table, and felt a calm he had only previously known with Draco and Pansy; which he knew he now felt with Hermione. Blaise was still in awe sometimes when they spent time with her, the four of them having become such close friends.

He thought back to the months earlier, when Pansy had thrown a fit because she had been paired with Hermione for their largest potion assignment. It was supposed to last one and a half months. They had to work together for that length of time as there were times when the potion had to be monitored carefully by one as the other added ingredients. They also had to alternate sitting with the potion and share notes and changes. Pansy had been furious. She had come to the dungeons, storming into his and Draco's dorm, cursing like a sailor and throwing things around before finally calming down to pout prettily.

Neither of them had any problems with Muggle-borns, especially not after Voldemort had been defeated the year before. Blaise and his mother had, in fact, not taken sides during the war. Nonetheless, they hadn't exactly become friends with any of the Gryffindors either; they were just to different. Personally, Blaise had never had an issue with Hermione, they had worked together before on assignments, neither had a problem with each other and worked quite well together, often scoring the highest marks on shared projects. Of course, he couldn't say that to Pansy.

After the first work session with Hermione, Pansy returned merely grumbling a bit. After a week, she didn't seem to care and after the second she stopped mentioning the meetings. Finally, after the third she began talking about the sessions again; except this time, with happiness in her voice. Something had happened to make the girls bond, and neither he nor Draco knew what. When the assignment had been completed, Pansy and Hermione would meet up for regular study lessons together and then walking and around the school grounds, which was how they had found 'OD'. The day after, Pansy had showed up in the Slytherin common room, grabbed and dragged Blaise and Draco down to the place, facing a somewhat scared Hermione Granger.

Blaise had, as usual, shook her hand and given a nod, getting one back, whilst Draco behaved as his usual untrusting self and had glared at the girl. There had been a few small arguments between the two, but somewhere something happened, and their behaviour and conversations changed.

After finishing their meal, they made their way back to the apartment, talking about a variety of topics. The girls knackered after the long flight, and both went straight to bed. Blaise and Draco stayed up, talking about the summer to come. There was a definite glint of excitement in Draco's voice and eyes.


	5. New York talk'n walk

AU: Here comes another one, hope you like it. I understand that this isn't all that clear but Pansy and Blaise are all ready a couple. Just to clear that. Thanks to Margarita and Christina for betaing, this story wouldn't be the same without you:)

The morning after found Hermione sitting in one of the comfy chairs, reading one of the books she had packed for the trip.

She was up early, as always, never needing more than six or seven hours of sleep, and preferring to enjoy the day to its fullest. Since she knew there were few people who got up as early as she did, she had brought several books for her early morning hour's enjoyment.

She was just starting to lose herself in her book when suddenly she heard a door open behind her, but didn't bother to look up. It was only 7:30 in the morning, so it was probably just one of the others using the loo. She absent-mindedly waited to hear the bathroom door close and almost fell out of her seat when instead she heard someone yawning directly behind her.

She turned, and her eyes widened when they met the half-naked form of Draco Malfoy. Merlin, he was beautiful. He was only wearing a pair of striped silky pyjama pants, and was stretching his body.

"Go' morning." He mumbled a little before he went to the kitchen. She heard him rummaging around no doubt to make a cup of tea.

"Ehr . . . Good morning." Hermione marked her page in the book before putting it down on the living room table and turning towards him again through the open counter space. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Well, actually, I slept in. This is late for me. Normally, I'm an early riser. Must be the jet lag." Draco took a sip of his hot tea as he leaned forward against the counter to look at her. "What about you?"

She had risen from the chair and was leaning against it. "Oh, I've been up an hour or so, I don't sleep that much." Suddenly her stomach growled and she remembered that she hadn't had breakfast.

He looked at her over the brim of the mug and laughed a little as his own stomach joined the song. "You know, there is this little coffee place just down the block. They open early, why don't we go and eat something. Blaise and Pansy will be sleeping for hours yet, and I am not going to wait for them to wake up to eat. I just have to hit the shower first."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Thirty minutes, a lift ride and greeting to the doorman later, Hermione and Draco were walking the early morning streets of Manhattan. It was quiet with only a few people out – early morning joggers and a few men and women dressed for work. Hermione was enjoying herself. She had never actually been alone with the Slytherin prince before and was sure that she would feel awkward, but to her surprise, she felt perfectly at ease. They strolled in comfortable silence. They didn't need to talk to fill the gap, and walked together as if they had done it always.

Of course, they kept stealing glances at one other when they felt the other wasn't looking.

Draco on the other hand, was a tad nervous. He would never admit this of course, and tried to act as cool, calm and collected as always. In all honesty, when Pansy had started being friendly towards the Gryffindor, he had not liked it very much. He didn't have any problem with her per se, but not liking her because she was associated with Potter was something ingrained in his psyche. Needless to say, it had been hard letting go.

Six months before Voldemort was killed by the boy-who-lived-to-ever-annoy-him, the Dark Lord had moved into Malfoy Manor. For six months, no one in his family had felt safe, and sleeping had become a luxury. The two months Draco had to be home from school were the worst he ever experienced. He knew that his father had been somewhat uncertain when the Dark Lord had returned, but stayed in the ranks to evade death by the hands of his so-called Master. However, when Lucius realized what was being done to his wife and son, there was no question where his allegiance lay: his family. Dark Lord be damned!

So Lucius turned double agent, like Snape, and became a spy for the Order for the last five months, eventually helping to bring Voldemort's downfall. He had to serve under house arrest for a few months, but was it soon ended when it became clear that Lucius really had turned over a new leaf. Now his father was free and happy. He had been cleared of all and was running the family business. The entire Malfoy family had long since let the beliefs of the Dark Lord behind. The Malfoy name was on the path to once again being respected instead of feared.

When Pansy first had dragged Draco and Blaise along to meet Hermione, threatening to hex them if they didn't come, Draco was sure it was going to be a disaster. Standing face to face with the somewhat petrified girl, he couldn't help but sneer. She had sneered back, as always, and so had been the beginning of their unconventional friendship.

Every time Pansy forced them to hang out, they would banter a bit before mostly ignoring each other, speaking through the two others. At some point though, things changed. Draco knew exactly when it had happened. He had just had a bad 'meeting' with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, and had been in a particularly bad mood when they met. He was always the one to start their petty word play.

"So, where's Weasel and Pothead? Didn't think you would let your pets roam freely."

He had expected her to narrow her eyes in anger and a nasty retort, but instead of the usual answer, she had started to giggle, and before long laughing full out. He had never been that perplexed in his life, and looked at her with confused eyes. She kept on laughing, seemingly stuck in a laughing fit, and he couldn't help it as felt himself start to shake with laughter.

It turned out that she had managed to meet the other two parts of the trio just a while ago, listening to their frustration about 'stupid Malfoy'. She just thought they were behaving so silly. From then on thing changed. The next time they met, Draco hadn't said anything to upset her, and over time they finally became friendly.

Of course, he had no idea when he had started falling for her, but when she had started dating the Weasel, he had known at once that he was jealous. He had never wanted to behead the stupid boy more in his life. And when he heard what the redheaded prat had done to Hermione, he had almost did it.

As they walked down the street together, she looked totally at ease, and he couldn't help but steal glances at her. She had become more and more beautiful in his eyes, although he might have been a bit biased. Her body wasn't one of the smallest, actually she tippet a little the other way, naturally being a bit large, and filling it in perfectly. She had grown into herself, with a typical hourglass figure; wide hips, small waist and perfect breasts. Her hair had somehow become less frizzy , yet curlier, looking exceptionally soft. He wanted so badly to bury his hands in those riot of curls as he snogged her senseless.

At that moment she looked up and met his gaze, and he felt as if he couldn't breath. Draco was sure she could see straight too his soul and he tried his best to shake off the mental images of her in his head. He gave her a tiny smile before looking away, his heart beating like crazy when he caught her smiling at him. _Geez, I am in deep._

They soon arrived at the coffee house, and went to the counter; Hermione selected a juice and a sandwich with cheese and ham, Draco ordered a black coffee and a bagel with lox. They made their way to a table outside and sat down. As they took a bite of their food, relaxing sighs came from both ends and they grinned a little at each other.

When Pansy had shared with Draco that Hermione was coming with them, he had decided that he would use this time to learn more about her. So sitting with her alone in the coffee house, he figured he might just as well start the questions. He proceeded with caution. He didn't want to sound too interested if he just jumped into it, so he eased the questioning with a simple and safe question that was on his mind.

"So, what did your parents think about you coming here all summer?"

She was just taking a sip of her juice, and put down the cup before she answered.

"Well, my mum thinks it's great actually, she isn't so uptight when it comes to stuff like this, and she knows I can handle myself. My dad . . . well, he wasn't thrilled, and he doesn't even know about you and Blaise." A small smile grazed her lips.

Draco smirked a little. "Do you think it would have been different if the guys were not us, but . . . well, the rest of the trio."

Draco could have hit himself over the head; even though he had told her to tough it out, he didn't _want_ to bring up the douche bag.

But Hermione didn't seem phased; she looked more like she was thinking things over. "Well, maybe, but my parents aren't so fond of Ron at the moment, to say the least, after . . . you know."

This left him slightly shocked, a look he wasn't completely able to hide. "You told your parents?"

She seemed to realise that she might have told him something out of the ordinary, and blushed a little. "Yes. I . . . I have a close relationship with them. I tell my mother nearly everything, and weed it out a little when I tell my dad."

Draco sighed, wishing that he could have that closeness with his parents. He loved them and knew they also loved him, but with everything that had happened they hadn't been able to develop a bond. He looked down in silence, and fell into his own thoughts.

Hermione noticed something was up, as he sighed and looked away, and couldn't help but ask. "What's wrong?"

She almost reached out and put her hand on his, but held back.

He looked to the side and sighed again, before he gazed on the table, just where her glass was sitting. "I just . . . I just wish I could have had that kind of relationship with my parents is all."

Hermione felt a sting of sorrow in her heart at his words and sad tone, and knew that if she didn't pull her self together, she would most probably cry. And she was quite certain he wouldn't like that.

"Tell me about them." She urged him on, wanting to know about his parents as she only knew what they did in the war.

His eyes lifted a little, connecting his silver gaze with her brown eyes for a moment. Seeing the curiosity and the sadness in them he looked down again.

"Well, you probably know what happened in the war, so I'm not starting there. My mum has told me about the first time Voldemort was around; my dad had decided to join the Death Eaters for the same reasons as Professor Snape: vengeance and justice. His sister had been raped and killed by some Muggles, and after that he joined. Apparently, he regretted this the moment I was born, and when Voldemort disappeared some months later, he was overjoyed. But he knew something wasn't right, so he kept up the pretence. Even though I know that he tried to be a good father, in some ways he had to 'toughen' me up, and I often thought he hated me. Oh, he never physically hurt me, but he never let his guard down around me and I always felt inadequate. When Voldemort returned and moved into our house . . ."

Draco's mind was already reeling, he couldn't believe he had bared his soul like that, but he just couldn't stop. That summer with the Dark Lord was still too fresh in his mind, and he couldn't tell her about it, not yet. "I'm sorry, I just . . ."

He lifted his head again, and it was the first time he met her eyes since he started speaking.

"It's okay Draco, you don't have to tell me. I can't even begin to understand how hard it must have been." She smiled and looked at him with understanding, wishing she could say something to ease his burden.

There was a pregnant silence between them, and Hermione started toying with the hem of her white shirt.

Finally she summoned all her Gryffindor courage to breach a new topic, asking him about his favourite book, knowing that would probably keep them occupied for a while. Soon they were lost in conversation, laughing and comfortable with each other.

After a while, Hermione raised her arm to look at her wristwatch, and gasped.

"Shit, it's nearly 10AM. Do you think Pansy and Blaise are up yet?"

"If not they will be soon. Let's go." Draco and Hermione hurried back to the apartment.

Of course their friends were still sleeping. After dragging Pansy out of bed with hot coffee standing by and threatening Blaise with a bucket of cold water if he didn't get his arse up, they were all having breakfast, or lunch, depending who you asked. As neither Hermione nor Blaise had ever been in the States, they planned on using their first days to play tourists.

They had a little squabble as to where they would go first, Draco and Pansy fighting over where would be the best place to start. They settled on Central Park as it was the closest, only a ten minute walk. As they strolled into the large park, Hermione stopped to admire the stillness. This huge, beautiful park was a small piece of paradise in this large bustling city. She smiled as she watched the joggers, cyclists, laughing children, street vendors and pedestrians.

Blaise and Pansy were walking slowly, hand in hand in front of her, but Draco had stopped as she had and looked at her with a grin. She looked so peaceful, standing there with her hands in her jeans pockets, head tilted up slightly and a beautiful smile playing on her lips. He felt a sudden urge to kiss those lips, and shook himself out of it before he did something rash.

He looked away, and they started walking silently side-by-side behind the couple in front of them. As they walked through the park, they reached the Strawberry Fields Memorial, and this time Draco was the one to stop. When Hermione noticed he wasn't walking next to her any more, she turned to see him bent down at the memorial, touching the word 'Imagine'. As she looked at his face, he seemed to be in another place, his eyes seemingly wishing for something badly.

"He always does that when we're here. Never wants to tell me why, but he always does." Pansy's voice cut through Hermione's thoughts, but her eyes never left Draco's form.

She knew something was troubling him. It was linked to his life, and again she felt a compelling curiosity to get to know Draco better. She had felt the stirrings the evening before and had been touched that he had opened up to her the little he had this morning. However, she knew he told her as much as he would at this point.

Hermione watched the blond start to rise, and as he lifted his gaze, it met hers. Silver-grey clashed with golden-brown. Hermione couldn't for the life of her pull away, and at that moment she made a vow: get to know Draco Malfoy better. Much much better!


	6. Talking, Soho and Dresses

AU: Okay people, catching up with the chapters that are all ready written. The next one is the last that is finished, and I will keep that for a while before I post it, and after that they will all be posted when they are finished. Thanks a million to Margarita for betaing, I would honestly don't know what to do without you. She gets the credit for all the right information and description of New York, anything that's wrong is my mistakes. Thank you!

When Hermione woke up the next morning and walked out into the living room, she was met with the sight of Draco Malfoy leaning against the counter with a cup of tea, giving her an extreme feeling of dejá vu.

He looked up when she walked in, giving her a small smile and inclining his head towards the door with questioning eyes. She got the meaning, grinned back, and turned on her feet whispering quickly "Give me ten minutes."

Fifteen minutes later they were, as the day before, walking to the coffee house in silence. Both were thinking about their 'mission', to get to know the other better, and planning strategies of attack.

Draco had given up to trying to figure out the perfect questions to ask, and decided he would try to spend as much time with Hermione whenever possible. When he found out she was a morning person, he thanked his lucky stars; it gave them extra hours each day alone to talk.

Hermione was trying to find the best approach to Draco. He was an enigma – a very private enigma. She wanted to know about his life and parents, but didn't want to push him. She knew too much too soon would spell doom on their growing friendship. But she wanted him to trust her and open up, as it was clear he was in need of that.

Arriving at their destination, they stood in the small queue, ordered the same as the day before and sat at the same table. The conversation began lightly, talking about different family members, Draco steering clear of any that would bring up any kind of memory for the girl across from him. After a while, Hermione sensed that he was holding something back and tried to help him ease up a bit.

"You don't have to hide or hold back anything on my account. I want to hear about your family, even if I'm not too fond of some of them."

He chuckled at her understatement, and agreed that he would share all details, as long as she would stop him if it became uncomfortable. He began by telling her about his parents. What they were like before and what it was like growing up with them. He smoothly ignored those two dreadful months and for the next two hours Hermione got to know the ins and outs of the Malfoy family.

Hermione's own family was small; she only had her parents. Her grandparents had all died before she was born and neither of her parents had any siblings. Draco's family in comparison was rather large. Not only did his mother have two sisters, but his father had a few siblings as well. This was a little known fact about the Malfoy patriarch as he and his siblings had been estranged after the first war, only seeing each other on rare occasions.

Everything had been going so well, even when he mentioned Bellatrix, and Draco was actually quite surprised. But then, in passing he mentioned Antonin Dolohov when discussing his father, and she flinched. It was small, and if he hadn't been paying so much attention to her, he wouldn't have noticed. But he had seen it and she had definitely flinched. Draco deduced that she probably had a run in with the man, and decided he would find out later what had happened. She didn't look to keen on telling him at this time.

Hermione was listening to Draco talk about his family and was glad that he seemed to be relaxed enough to share so much of himself with her. But then he mentioned Dolohov, and she couldn't help but flinch. It was one of the few people still left in the world that she hated and was genuinely afraid of. After the trip to the Ministry in her fifth year, she was left with more than a horrible memory and terrible nightmares that still bugged her from time to time.

The spell from Dolohov had left her with a long, ragged scar that few knew about, and none but herself had seen. It started just beneath her right shoulder, cutting across her chest right between her breast and ending just beneath her left breast. She found it rather ugly, but had become somewhat used to it over the last year. It made her feel somewhat insecure, but she did her best not to think of it and not look at it in the mirror. She hid it well with the style of clothes she wore.

When Draco paused and eyed her through a narrowed gaze for a moment before he kept on talking, she breathed a sigh of relief. After another half an hour, they went back to the apartment and woke the sleeping couple. After eating, they went out to tour the city, and thus formed a happy routine.

For the next one and a half weeks Draco and Hermione had breakfast together each morning, slowly getting to know each other. Then they would wake up Blaise and Pansy, and all four of them would either play tourist for the day, visiting the bustling Times Square, the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building or one of the dozen museums scattered throughout Manhattan. When Hermione insisted on seeing the FN Building, the others looked at her funny, but they still accompanied her. Some days they did not do much at all and went shopping. The evenings were spent either reading, playing chess or watching a film, as Hermione tried to show the rest of them the wonders of flat screen TVs and DVD players.

As the day they had to leave New York drew closer, Pansy started talking about the dress she had to buy for the wedding. Since Hermione needed one as well, the girls agreed those two days before they left, they would shop until they found the perfect dresses.

After her usual breakfast with Draco and lunch with all four of them, Hermione and Pansy left the boys behind and ventured to out to shop.

"Okay, we have a choice to make: Fifth Avenue, Chelsea or SoHo. You choose, Hermione."

"I don't know the difference Pansy, so you choose."

"Hmmm, okay SoHo it is – we're more likely to find something a bit more original there. There are dozens of wonderful little shops by independent designers along with a few of the well known labels. Oh and we can pick up shoes and handbags there as well."

After a fun taxicab ride with a chatty driver who insisted on giving the girls a history of SoHo, they hopped out in a fit of giggles and smiles. The SoHo shops were scattered down various small streets as well as along one of New York's major streets, Broadway. Hermione let Pansy take the lead, as she seemed to know exactly where to go.

They passed by several shops where Hermione wanted to take a look, but Pansy simply shook her head and dragged Hermione on. When they finally reached the shop that Pansy looked for, Hermione knew that there was no way she would be able to buy a dress there. As they stepped in, just a glance at the dresses told her that one dress would cost more than what she had to use the entire summer.

"Pansy? Is that you?"

"Annika! Hi, yes. It's been so long."

"You look wonderful. I hope you're here to shop."

"Yes, and my friend and I could use your help. We have a wedding in two days and have to look absolutely fabulous. I thought one of your gorgeous creations would fit the bill."

The owner, and obviously designer, was thrilled to help and gave them free rein. Pansy started looking, taking out dresses, chatting away and looking at Hermione to see what she thought. Hermione would shake her head or nod when she agreed, but didn't pick out anything herself. After a while, Pansy noticed and promptly stopped.

"Why aren't you trying anything on?" The puzzlement in her voice made Hermione feel a bit embarrassed, and for the first time Hermione realised that her three new friends were all filthy rich. Not that Hermione's parents weren't well off or financially stable; but Pansy, Blaise and Draco had money that one only read about.

"Well . . . I . . ." Hermione sighed and figured she would just tell the truth. "Look, Pansy, the dresses are gorgeous and your friend is so sweet but I can't afford a dress here. I can't even afford a scarf here. I don't have that kind of money."

Pansy looked at her in genuine surprise. "Oh, shit, I forgot to tell you. My father called yesterday, and when I told him we were shopping today, he said I should pay for your dress and anything else you need for the wedding."

"What? No, I can't accept that, it's too much!"

Hermione had only met Pansy's father once, on the Hogwarts platform when they were going home. The man had surprised her by being nice and polite, and didn't seem to mind that she was muggleborn. But a gift of this calibre and expense was just too much.

"Of course you can. Father won't even notice the money, and he wants us to look beautiful at the wedding because we are representing our side of the family. He insisted and would be insulted if you didn't accept, as would I."

"No, I ca . . ."

But Pansy cut her off with a dramatic sigh.

"Look Hermione, you are my best girlfriend, I love you and I want to do this. Its not like it's going to make dent in my father's vaults, anyway. So, why don't we just skip the arguing and come to the point where you agree with me?"

Pansy looked at her with a triumphant smile, and only minutes later they were both browsing the shop, holding up the samples for each other. While they didn't find a dress at Annika's shop, they didn't leave empty-handed, selecting each instead one of the aforementioned expensive scarves.

Pansy and Hermione kept walking and browsing the shops. Finally, after three more stores, they both found the dresses they wanted, and went for a late lunch. They used the rest of the day to shop for shoes and handbags and took in a bit of sight seeing before going back to the apartment. Hiding the dresses away so that the boys couldn't find them; mostly because Pansy wanted to surprise Blaise, they collapsed exhausted on the couch.

The next day was used to pack up their things and take another walk through Central Park, which they had found themselves doing often as part of their little routine. Every time they found themselves in front of the Strawberry Fields Memorial, Draco bent down whispering something that none of them could hear, and every time Hermione promised herself that she would find out what.

The same happened that day, and as Blaise and Pansy kept walking, Hermione stopped. She wasn't looking at Draco, rather just standing there engrossed in the moment and in him. When he got up, she nearly reached for his hand, but when her thoughts caught up with her actions, she merely bumped it into his as if an accident.

But Draco had caught the movement. And he had to work his hardest to swallow his smug, happy smile.


	7. The wedding

AU: This is the last chapter that is finished, so you will just have to wait for the next one, I'm afraid. Thanks to Margarita for betaing, the story wouldn't have been the same without her.

-

The day of the wedding had arrived.

Pansy was off helping the bride, being the bridesmaid, leaving Hermione to her own devices. In the meantime, Hermione was taking great care getting ready for the wedding. Pansy's family had been very gracious and she was currently standing in a room she was sharing with some of the bride's and groom's relatives.

They had arrived at the Black Manor early the same morning, and were greeted by a very nervous bride and her mother. Hermione was fascinated that though the family were all Muggle's, the Manor itself was bound by old family magic where only blood mattered. So Muggle or not, the Black family blood had claim to the estate. The bride's father, Alfonso Black, was the heir, and he could afford the maintenance and care of the property. Hermione would later find out that Alfonso worked as a solicitor and partner at a major New York law firm and his wife Elaine as a nurse.

Hermione hadn't really been told how Pansy was related Alfonso and his family, although the name itself made it clear how Draco was related to them. She discovered later on that Alfonso Black was Pansy's mother's twin brother, making him her uncle. Draco was the bride's second cousin, as her father was Narcissa's cousin. It was a confusing mess.

Pansy's parents were arriving later for the wedding, but Draco was representing the Malfoy side as his parents were still serving out the remainder of their sentence under house arrest. Needless to say, leaving England was out of the question.

The Manor was a sight to behold and could certainly rival Malfoy Manor with one major difference: the clutter. At first, Hermione had thought it was because of the wedding, but Pansy had confided that it was always like that – her aunt loved to collect antiques, but never threw anything away. It was a running family joke.

The estate itself was located on several acres overlooking the ocean in the village of Southampton located outside of Manhattan on Long Island. Southampton was famous for its Muggle celebrities, high brow society and enormous homes and estates. The Black Manor boasted 10 bedrooms, 9.5 luxurious bathrooms, two tennis courts, a 50 foot granite in-ground pool, 2 libraries, a 3-bedroom guest cottage and its own private beach. Hermione was astounded.

The wedding itself was being held on the grounds in the gardens.

Hermione was truly enjoying herself. As she turned a little in front of the mirror, she admired the way her dress flowed around her legs. Oh the dress was so stunning. It was a deep rich, royal purple complementing Hermione's skin tone. Made of beautiful silk chiffon, the sleeveless dress had wide straps that came together in a modest "V" down her chest. The original design had a much deeper cut but Hermione had used her wand to adjust it so it covered her scar. Delicate butterfly embroidery covered her breasts giving it a chic, feminine touch. The empire fit flowed to the ground ending in a scalloped, overflowing cut finished with more of the same butterfly embroidery which embellished the top. Her makeup was uncomplicated; smoky eyes with heavier mascara, sweep of blush and shiny, glossy lips.

Hermione had never felt sexier or more beautiful.

The price had put her off and she'd nearly put it back, but Pansy has insisted she buy it and had refused to leave the store. She had been relentless in her stance and Hermione had finally given in – now she had no regrets.

However, she was a bit unsure what to do with her hair. At these types of occasions, she usually put it in a French twist, but surrounded by all the luxury and sophistication, she wanted to try something new.

Suddenly a house elf popped into the room causing her to jump. Shaken from her musings, she turned around and looked at the little elf.

"Me is Cilly. Me is helping Miss fix hair. Miss Pansy is telling me to go here."

Hermione smiled. "Hello Cilly, I'm Hermione. I would really appreciate your help as I haven't a clue what to do with it."

She turned around again, and Cilly snapped her fingers. Suddenly the elf was standing on a tall stool so that she could reach Hermione's hair. Hermione had no idea what was happening, as she couldn't see herself in the mirror, but she could feel her hair almost tingling.

Cilly announced she was finished, and Hermione turned to look at herself in the floor length mirror. She could barely believe her eyes. Her long hair was falling in beautiful, thick ringlets instead of messy curls, gracing her shoulders. The front of her hair was pulled back and braided loosely in the back, making her look elegant yet youthful.

"Missy looks so pretty." Cilly was beaming up at her, and Hermione smiled back.

"Thank you so much, Cilly. I feel pretty."

The house elf blushed a little before popping out again and Hermione turned to add the final touches. Her mum had given her an antique, estate diamond pendant with matching earrings as an early birthday gift. They matched perfectly with her new dress. She slipped into a pair of silver, open-toed stilettos and picked up a tiny two-toned silver clutch.

After another twirl in front of the mirror, she stepped out of the room to see if she could help with anything. There were people running back and forth in the halls outside the room, and she walked towards the room she knew they were dressing the bride. She knocked, and someone called for her to enter.

The room was rather large, with the bride, Patricia, standing in the middle in front of a huge mirror. Her hair was put up in an intricate design, and the white, strapless dress she wore was beautiful. Mrs. Black, Pansy and a woman Hermione assumed to be the mother of the groom were bustling around Patricia, fussing to arrange her train, smoothing out wrinkles and adding final touches.

Pansy and the unknown woman used their magic to make everything perfect, whilst Mrs. Black looked on asking them to correct this or that. There were still 30 minutes before the wedding.

Hermione took a moment to admire how sexy and gorgeous Pansy looked. Her dress was short – almost scandalously short but not quite. The designer dress was a dusty pink colour which highlighted Pansy's eyes. It was silk, strapless and stunning, with a large rosette blooming from the empire waist to hem. She wore metallic, ankle-strapped stilettos with tiny mirror accents and had a tiny beaded metallic purse. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, chic chignon showing off the platinum, triple strand necklace sprinkled with rubies and diamonds. Her makeup was very simple, meant to play up her eyes and pouty lips. Blaise was sure to stop breathing when he saw her.

Pansy looked up as Hermione walked in, and smiled at her friend. "Hi, you look beautiful. Is there anything wrong?"

As Pansy spoke, the three other ladies looked up and greeted her.

Hermione smiled and greeted them back. "Thank you. And no, nothing is wrong, I was just wondering if there was something I could do to help."

Mrs. Black was the one to answer her. "Oh yes, my dear; actually, there is."

She went to a box lying on a couch to the side. "This is the boutonniere for the groom, his best man and my husband. If you could find them and help them put it on, that would be wonderful. They should be somewhere outside."

Hermione took the box, and peeked in, lying there were three small delicate calla lilys. "Absolutely, I'm happy to help." She waved goodbye before she left out the same door.

As she made her way outside, she stopped dead in her tracks. She realised she had a bit of problem: she had no idea what any of the three men looked like. Standing just outside the door leading to the garden she looked around, a little unsure.

Just when she was about to ask someone, she felt a hand behind her elbow, pushing her a little to the side. At the same time a hot male voice spoke right next to her ear. "What are you doing, standing here and blocking the traffic?"

Hermione's breath hitched slightly and butterflies swirled in her stomach. The familiar voice sent shivers down her back, and she tried her hardest not to show it.

As she turned and was met be a grinning Draco Malfoy, still holding her arm. She really didn't mind; so she smiled back. Suddenly he let go of her hand, his eyes roved over her slowly before meeting her eyes again.

"You . . . look . . . _stunning_." His voice was suddenly raw and husky.

She blushed, smiled wider and her stomach made another little swoop. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

A Muggle theme was the unspoken rule for the party, as many of the bride's friends and family were Muggles; therefore Muggle clothes were the dress code. Draco wore a black fitted designer suit with a crisp white French cuff shirt. He had pulled it together with a finely woven green moiré solid silk tie. The suit screamed expensive, but it looked great on Draco, showing of his best features and making Hermione wonder what was beneath it all.

He noticed her eyeing him, and his grin grew to a full grown smile. As she met his eyes again, she couldn't help but admire how beautiful he was when he smiled like that.

He was the one to break the silence. "So, what are you standing here for?"

She looked down at the box she was holding. "Oh, I was supposed to find the groom, Mr. Black and the best man to give them their boutonnieres, but I just realised I have no idea who they are."

"Ahh, well, I can help you with that." He looked around a bit, then pointed towards the back behind the ceremony's chair arrangement, "The two blokes over there are the groom and his best man, let's start there."

They started walking together, just close enough so that they could hold hands . . . _if_ they felt like it. As they approached the two men, they were met with questioning smiles.

The groom was tall, with dark brown hair cut short and a friendly face. His best man was a little shorter, black hair, both of them lean and handsome.

"Hi, Draco, what's up?" The groom was trying to fix something on his jacket as he spoke.

"Hello, Charles, good to see you. Congratulations by the way." He turned to Hermione. "Gentlemen, may I present Miss Hermione Granger, she's a classmate of Pansy and I."

Charles and Hermione shook hands, greeting each other with a _'hi_' and a _'nice to meet you and congratulations'_. Then Charles introduced his best man. "This is Mike, my best man."

After exchanging greetings, Hermione explained her mission. "I've got your boutonnieres, you need to put them on." She withdrew two of the flowers, and gave one to each.

With a flick of his wand, Charles had fastened his own, while Mike still held it in his hand. His eyes raked over Hermione's body, making her uneasy and feeling a knot building in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly he spoke.

"I'm sorry; I don't have my wand with me, would you mind?"

He was still staring intently at Hermione, leaving her at a loss of what to do. Of course, she had her wand but since the dress didn't have pockets and her purse was too small, she had fastened it on the outside of her thigh. She really didn't want to pull up her dress and display herself but didn't want to be rude. However, before she had to make up her mind about what to do, Draco stepped up.

"Allow me," He said tersely. Quickly, he flicked his wand, and the flower was fastened.

Draco politely excused them both and as she turned to go, she grimaced and waved while walking away. Draco's presence by her side was soothing, and she soon felt her disgust lessen. She sent him a thankful smile, and as he 'accidentally' brushed her hand, she felt another swirl in her stomach – but this feeling was welcome and very pleasant.

They walked off to find Mr. Black to deliver the last flower. Draco helped him also with a flick of his wand, friendlier and lighter this time around.

When Mr. Black left them to find his place, Draco steered her towards the garden again. "Let's find Blaise and go sit down, it starting soon."

An hour later the service was over, and the bride and groom shook everyone's hand while everyone walked the receiving line. The bride was beautiful and the groom stunning – everything had gone perfectly. Hermione had been sitting between Blaise and Draco, feeling protected and not minding at all.

A couple of times during the service, Mike had glanced her way and had even winked at her. Every time she had looked away, hoping he would take the hint; every time she had also felt Draco tense next to her, and every time she had wanted to take his hand. She had purposely rested her hand next to her thigh on the chair, and a few times she had felt Draco's brush hers. Smiling to herself, she knew it could in no way be accidental.

Now she was standing in the garden after having greeted the couple, admiring the extravagance around her. Some of Draco's relatives had captured Blaise and he in a conversation, and Pansy was attending to her the bride. She was just enjoying it all when she noticed Mike stalking towards her. Dear Merlin, it was too late to escape. She stiffened and tried to put on a polite, non-committal smile as he placed himself in front of her.

"Hi, love, you're looking criminal." His sleazy voice made her skin crawl and she did her best to hide it. She couldn't believe he had said that and thought it would work. Since she didn't want to encourage him and there really wasn't anything she could answer, she remained silent and looked away.

Before he could say anything further, the dinner bell rang. Just as he was about to take her hand and follow her to the table, Draco appeared and without a word offered her the crook of his arm. She took it with great relief and smiled at him as she ignored Mike. Her hand on Draco's arm tingled, and a feeling of safety and happiness filled her.

They walked together to the table holding the placement cards directing guests where to sit. Hermione and Draco walked together, perusing the cards, with Draco making small comments on some of guests. Hermione hoped dearly that she wouldn't have to sit next to Mike, and as they strolled around the table they bumped into someone else looking for their name and finally found Hermione's card. Draco explained that she was sitting next to one of his other cousins, the bride's brother actually. She helped him find his placecard as he told her that his cousin was a really great bloke who was loads of fun.

Luck was with Hermione.

It turned out that Draco would be sitting across from her on the right side, and Hermione had a rather enjoyable dinner talking to her table companions: two wizards, one witch and three Muggles, one guy and two girls. After hours of several delicious courses and speeches, they were all led to another part of the garden, where a dancing floor had been installed.

The bride and groom opened with the first dance, and after a while Mr. Black cut in. Slowly, the dance floor filled up, meanwhile Hermione tried her best to stay away from Mike, who had been drinking a little too much. So when her table partner, the bride's little brother, asked her to dance, she was rather relieved to be safe for a while.

The boy was a rather good dancer, even if he was a little young for her, and she had to admit that she enjoyed herself. During a twirl, she had spied Pansy and Blaise dancing. Blaise couldn't take his eyes from Pansy and kept leaning in whispering in her ear making Pansy blush and giggle. After one dance, someone tapped the boy's shoulder and asked to cut in. Suddenly Hermione was dancing with Draco.

"Hi," he grinned.

"Hi," she grinned back looking up at him from under her lashes.

As he smiled down at her, she couldn't help the feeling of pure joy she felt from dancing in his arms.

They were dancing a waltz, and it didn't surprise her at all that he was an expert. They swept around the floor, never bumping into anyone with Draco always leading her perfectly and effortlessly. Hermione felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest, and couldn't believe that no one heard it.

When the dance was over, he didn't let go of her, and just took a better hold of her as they flowed into the next dance. The world seemed to disappear around them. In fact, the entire Manor could have burned down without them noticing.

When the second dance ended, Draco stopped and let go of her. Slightly disappointed, she let her arms fall, but as she made to walk away from the dance floor, the next song started. It was a slow, sensual ballad, and he seemed to change his mind as caught her in his arms once again, this time wrapping them around her waist.

She melted into him, slowly putting her hands around his neck, laying her head against his chest. Reflecting on that moment later, she would find that she couldn't understand where the courage had come from, but at that point it had just felt right.

He guided them to a quiet corner of the dance floor away from the band and guests.

He pulled her closer as the song continued, and as it drew to an end, he tilted her head up. He had an unreadable expression as gazed down at her in a way that made her heart beat even faster – as if he was searching for something. Without warning, he lowered his head and brushed her lips with his own. Gently and expertly, he kissed her again pressing his lips on hers and sweeping his velvety tongue across her upper and bottom lips. Hermione opened up to him and melted into his kiss, again forgetting the world around them as the kiss deepened.

They both drew back, smiling and breathing heavily. Draco trailed fingertips across her cheek before moving that hand to her nape and burying it in her soft curls, then he leaned in and they kissed again.

And again . . . and again.


	8. The day after

AU: Thanks to Margarita for betaing!

Draco still had problems understanding what had happened when he was leaning forward to kiss Hermione once more.

When he cut in on the dance, he had just wanted to hold her a little. She was a good dancer, and it was a joy to lead her around in the waltz. He hadn't even noticed when the song ended and a new one started, so they kept dancing. After the second song, he figured he would let her go, not wanting to monopolize her time. But noting the clear disappointment on her face, he changed his mind, enveloping her in his arms once more. He hadn't even been aware that it was a slow dance.

As the song had drawn to a close, he looked at her, but her head lay on his chest hiding her face. So he tilted her face up and was hit with a sudden urge to kiss her. He looked in her eyes trying to see what she wanted, before leaning in.

As their lips met, he knew perfection.

She was the one to deepen the kiss; he was to far gone to be able to even function properly. When they drew back, the only thing he was able to do was smile. And then kiss her again.

Three dances later, Hermione still didn't want to let him go. There had been several more kisses, but being who she was, she was still unsure of herself and couldn't help but think that he couldn't possibly want her.

As if reading her mind, Draco whispered to her softly. "I know this might be fast for you after everything you've been through, and I don't want to push, but I really want to be with you. And I really want to be able to call you my girlfriend."

It was really forward for Draco, but he knew she would feel insecure and he wanted her to know that he really wanted this, wanted to be with her.

She looked up at him smiling with what he thought to be wonder shining out of her eyes. She lay her head on his shoulder to whisper back a single word.

"Yes."

They didn't dance with anyone else that evening.

?*?*?*?*?

Hermione awoke the next morning, early as usual; but a bit uncertain about seeing Draco. She had answered yes to Draco under the moonlight, and she really meant it, but what if he had regrets? What if everything was different in the sunlight?

She dressed silently, so as not to wake Pansy, thinking about the evening, and couldn't help but smile.

She was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

It was rather strange, but at the same time it felt just right. She had to keep herself from snorting as her thoughts wandered: oh, his parents would _surely_ be happy about their relationship. The sarcasm was dripping, even in her head. His friends? Well, she didn't think that Pansy and Blaise would mind. Pansy might even be happy, and seemingly, those were the only ones he cared about. Her friends would probably have a fit. But reflecting on it, she found that the only one that would probably mind was Ron, and he wasn't counted as one of her friends at the moment.

Wearing jeans with a simple dark green t-shirt, and slippers, she made her way out of the house; book in hand towards the stunning flower garden she'd admired the day before. The sun had barely risen by the time she'd made her way outside, and with a soft sigh she settled down on a bench in between the hedges. Her face upturned to the sky, she waited a little before opening her book.

Not long after, she heard footsteps, and around the corner came a casual, yet extremely handsome Draco Malfoy. They smiled at each other, as he walked over sitting down next to her.

"Morning." Her voice almost a whisper, nervousness raking her body.

He was looking at her intensely, with something clouding his eyes she couldn't read. Suddenly it hit her; maybe he was insecure too. He had clearly stated that he wanted this, wanted her. The only thing she had said was yes.

Plucking up all her Gryffindor courage, she leaned in (not that she had to lean far, she merely scooted so she was nearly on his lap) and kissed him softly on the lips. It was simple, sweet and nice. As she drew back, he was smiling at her.

"Morning." His voice was steadier than hers had been, and he pulled her in for another small kiss. They entwined their fingers before he got up and pulled her with him.

"Come on, walk with me." As they strode off, the book lay forgotten on the bench.

They ambled on in silence for a while, still holding hands, Hermione's stomach full of butterflies. She knew this was right, although she had no idea how she could even know that fast, she just knew. Since this was new territory and not really knowing Draco well enough, she was unsure of what to do. The comfortable silence seemed pressing, and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I had a great time last night." Looking up at him and smiling.

"Yeah?" He grinned back, and when she nodded, kept talking. "So did I."

His eyes suddenly took a darker turn. "Except when that imbecile was ogling you."

She looked down, noticing the clear tone of jealousy and protectiveness.

"Much good it did him, seeing as I was ogling someone else." The mood lightened considerably, and Draco lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Who were you ogling?" The humour in his tone filled her with warmth as she joked back.

"Well, it was this really handsome bloke. He's funny and sarcastic and cute and a little arrogant."

Draco squinted at her in mock anger. "I'm not cute! Malfoy's are not cute!"

She grinned, the previous nervousness slowly dissipating from her body. Stopping, she put her arms around his neck.

"No, you're not cute. Just really, really handsome". She stood a little on her toes to reach his lips to kiss him. He encircled her in his arms and drew her closer so their bodies were flushed. He was the one to deepen the kiss, and it soon turned into a full blown snogging session.

They pulled apart when they heard someone making a distinct noise, and turned to see Pansy and Blaise hand in hand. Pansy grinning like a madwoman, and Blaise smiling at them happily.

"About bloody time!" Pansy's voice was grave. "You need a proper man for a change."

Hermione could feel Draco stiffen a little next to her, but she just smiled and took his hand again. "Yeah, I know. I finally found one."

Draco relaxed and draped his arm around her, pulling her into him for a chaste kiss. They stared into each other's eyes smiling happily.

"Aw. Well, come on you two, its breakfast."

The four of the strolled back to the house with Hermione securely tucked against Draco's side, neither of them with any desire of letting go any time soon.


	9. What's the big deal?

AU: Thanks to Margarita for betaing!

-

Both couples still held hands as they made their way into the dining room where the breakfast was being served.

By the looks of it, most guests were up and the room was filled with people. Only seconds after they stepped into the room, Draco's uncle asked him to help with a little magic. He nodded and turned to lift Hermione's hand to his lips and smile at her before he disappeared to follow his uncle.

When she looked around, Hermione noticed that Pansy and Blaise was gone as well. Shrugging, she walked over to the window, looking out over the beautiful garden. Suddenly, she could feel a presence behind her, and believing it was Draco, she reached back to take his hand. The second their hands connected, she knew immediately that it was not Draco. Dropping the hand as if burned, she spun around.

And came face to face with Mike.

Seeing the look on his face she groaned inwards, and sighed. ''Yes?'' She clipped as sharply as possible while trying no to be rude.

"Well, I just saw you standing here alone, and I thought you needed some company. The way you were stretching your hand out for me, would suggest I was right." His sleazy voice was just as sickening as it had been the day before, and Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mistook you for someone else." The short message should have gotten through to anyone, but of course not to Mike. The man was as thick-headed as he was dull.

"Now you're just living in denial. But don't worry; I'll help you understand your own needs." Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her, trying to work his tongue in between her lips.

For a second, she was so startled she didn't react, but then she started pushing his chest, trying to get him off of her. Nothing happened; he kept trying to force the kiss, crushing her lips. Desperate, Hermione started hitting him, but he still didn't seem to get the hint. And just as suddenly as he had kissed her, he was pulled off of her. She heard a snarl as someone dragged him away and she yelped as Mike bit her lip in an effort to hold on.

She saw Draco standing over Mike who was on the floor, fuming and looking like he would very much like to not only hex Mike the idiot but beat him into a bloody pulp the old-fashioned Muggle way. Draco took a step towards him, but as Mike got to his feet again, Hermione rested a hand on Draco's arm.

"Thank you. Now let me handle him myself, please." She knew Draco would seriously harm Mike, whereas she would be much more clever and devious.

As Draco calmed down at her words and touch, Mike smirked. He had seen Hermione's little gesture and assumed she was defending him but didn't hear Hermione's words. Yes, he was sure he had gotten the girl. He continued to smirk as she took two steps towards him, staring him dead in the eye.

By now, the entire dining room was paying attention.

Hermione raised her arm, and instead of drawing Mike closer, as he thought she would, she slapped him. HARD! The slap resounded through the whole room as she laid every bit of strength she had in it.

"And don't you ever dare touch me without my consent ever again. The next time, I won't be able to hold him back." She gestured to Draco who was still standing motionless. Looking at Hermione then Draco, Mike sneered and retreated into the crowd. She gave a triumphed smile and turned to Draco.

He was smiling coyly. Taking a hold of her and dragging her towards him he enveloped her in his arms. The next thing she knew, his mouth came crashing down onto hers, giving her a thorough snog. She could only cling to him in dizzy desire. When they separated it was to catcalls and whistling, and Hermione leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you, you taste so much better." She then gave him a chaste kiss before dragging him towards the table, taking two free seats next to one another.

The rest of the days at the Manor were spent peacefully. Hermione met Pansy's parents, both of which were perfectly nice to her. Recognizing the bond she had with their daughter, they actually seemed quite pleased. Pansy had never been one for having any close female friends, and they could tell how much the two girls meant to each other.

After two weeks of relaxing and visiting, the two couples began feeling a little restless. New York had been fun, they decided, but it was time to leave soon. They planned on going to Florida to 'drink up some sun', as Pansy put it.

They had early on decided that they would Apparate, seeing as both Draco and Blaise had passed the test earlier in the year with flying colours. So after having dinner with the rest of the guests still staying at the Manor, they left and arrived at their hotel late at night, going straight to their shared suite.

The girls shared one room and the boys the other. Pansy had wanted to stay with Blaise, but knew that Hermione wasn't comfortable sharing a room with Draco.

Hermione and Draco had been dating for nearly three weeks, and she was having the time of her life. He was a wonderful boyfriend and Merlin could he kiss. She enjoyed discovering little things about him. Not surprisingly, it turned out that Draco was somewhat possessive and he enjoyed holding her. All the time, in fact. But that didn't really bother her either. She had a constant smile on her face the last two and a half weeks, and that was all the proof her friends needed; she was indeed happy.

While she loved kissing, Hermione was self-conscious about her body and inexperience. She had told Draco that she wanted to take things slowly physically, but, in all honesty, she was beginning to feel a tad impatient herself. Part of her wanted to explore what they had further and maybe take the next step, but the other half was unsure. She and Pansy has spoken quite about the topic, but the only advice Pansy would give was for Hermione to follow her heart.

The first day in Florida was hot and humid, as the rest of the days would also turn out to be, and they wanted to spend the first days by the pool. When Hermione stepped out of her towel, revealing her bikini clad body, she felt herself becoming shy and self-conscious. She looked over at Pansy's thin and model-perfect body, comparing it to her own. Hermione didn't have a conventional body; her hips were wide, her legs not particularly long and her thighs were a far cry from stick thin, to say the least. Her bikini top was altered, just as the rest of her clothes, not to show the scar, but she still knew it was there. She felt she inadequate, and wanted to go inside again to put on her clothes. She was considering how to escape when suddenly a wet body pressed against hers.

?*?*?*?*?

Draco had been in the pool when Hermione and Pansy came out, both covered up by a towel.

As they were about to unveil, Draco had to admit to himself that he had been waiting for this for a while. He watched as Hermione removed the towel. She was lovely. A womanly, hourglass bikini-clad figure greeted his hungry eyes as he roamed over her voluptuous and very fit body. Her top was halter style and covered most of her chest but he could see that she had firm breasts that would fit his hands perfectly. Curvy hips met a soft belly leading down to toned thighs, as she turned to drop the towel, her tight full bottom beckoned to be touched. He felt him self start to harden, uncertain of how he was going to avoid having sex with her for much longer. Glancing at her face, he noticed her sneaking looks at Pansy's skinny body, and she dropped her chin, her shyness creeping up. Slightly irritated, he could read her quite well. For some stupid reason, she didn't think she was good enough.

Draco was about to prove how very wrong she was.

Draco hoisted himself up from the pool, strode up to her and embraced her, nuzzling into her neck. She startled, and looked up at his face, shining with pearls of water.

"You are beautiful. I wouldn't want you any other way."

Tears formed in her eyes, and she melted her body into his. He could still feel that she didn't completely believe him, so he did the only thing he could think of. "Okay, if you don't believe my words, believe this." And then he pressed his hard, thick erection against her.

"You don't even know how much I want you." Draco didn't want to frighten her but he needed her to know how desirable she was, and not just to him.

He could feel her stiffen slightly before breaking into small giggles. Pulling him closer, she kissed him sweetly before laying down on one of the luxurious chaises strewn poolside and putting on her sunglasses. She grinned up at him, and he grinned back, kissed her and then jumped into the pool again, splashing both girls simultaneously.

?*?*?*?*?

As Hermione looked at her boyfriend enjoying himself in the pool, she couldn't help but smile.

He had known exactly what to say and do to make her feel better. She blushed thinking about how he had pressed his body hard into her and let her feel him. His laugher rang through the hot weather, making her want to join him and Blaise, which she soon did.

The three of them dunk each other, swam around, and when Blaise got up to try to get his girlfriend to come with them, Draco held her, treading water so they both floated leisurely. He smiled at her, kissing her all over her face, neck and shoulders; making her laugh. His smile beamed down warming her everywhere he looked. _'Oh, how I love that smile,'_ she thought.

Her own smile grew at the thought, and she traced his lips with her fingers. Then she started playing with his wet hair. _'I love that hair,'_ she mused. Her fingers danced in lazy, small circles around his face, his eyes closing with a sigh. _'I love this face,'_ she contemplated.

And as she looked at him, she realised. _'I love him!'_

Feeling panicky at the revelation, her breath sped up, but then she made herself take slow calming breaths. _'So, you love him,_' thought Hermione, _'what's the big deal?'_ What's the big deal, indeed?

Draco seemed to sense that she was caught in her own thoughts and opened his eyes. When he saw the look on her face and the shine in her eyes, his concern was nearly overwhelming. "Is there something wrong?"

She just shook her head and smiled at him, and he shrugged it off, assuming she would tell him later.

And she would, but this was an important confession of her feelings, and she knew him well enough to know that to hear those words would mean more to him than anyone else she knew. So she didn't want to rush it, needing to be sure of her own feelings first.

And walking hand in hand, some hours later heading to dinner, she knew in her heart that she was truly in love with Draco Malfoy.


	10. Florida Heat

AU: Thanks to Margarita, as always:)

-

sThey had been in Florida for a week when they decided to go out dancing one evening.

There was a Muggle night club near their hotel. After having their usual late dinner, they took a taxi to the club.

The last week had gone by in a flash, and all four were starting to tan nicely. Even Draco's pale skin had taken to the sun with a little help of Hermione's home made suntan-lotion. She had made it the year before in the potions lab. She hated when her pale skin's freckles became more prominent. Wanting a bit of colour for her efforts, she finally created her own blend that worked quite well with her skin tone. They all had eyed Blaise enviously. Of course, his beautiful brown skin tone seemed to suck the colour in. It had taken on a deep, rich chocolate hue, and with his dreads, he looked handsome, exotic and sexy. Pansy could barely keep her hands off of him.

Arriving at their destination, they cast a charm on their identifications to show they were of age and strolled into the crowded club. Looking around, they made their way to the bar but decided against anything alcoholic that evening. The bar was ten feet deep with writhing bodies and none of them wanted to make the attempt to catch the bartender's attention.

The music was loud and pounding rhythmically as both couples pushed their way to the dance floor. The song being played was unrecognisable but had good rhythm. Hermione felt as if she was in her element. She had attended many a Muggle dance parties in summer's pasts with her friends at either at someone's house, or out on the town. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to feel the rhythm of the music.

Surprising her friends and boyfriend, she suddenly started shaking and twisting her body, throwing her hands up and giving herself over to the music. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and realised Draco was staring at her, his jaw nearly on the floor.

Smiling seductively, she grabbed him by the waist and pushed her body into his, writhing and moving to the beat vibrating around them.

?*?*?*?*?

Draco was stunned. Where in Merlin's name was his shy, sweet, quiet Hermione?

He had no idea he had a girlfriend who could dance like _that_. He cocked his head as he watched her bottom shake, wiggle and bump to the throbbing song. A glance towards Pansy and Blaise, mouths agape in shock, told him that they hadn't a clue either about the sexy little Gryffindor's obvious talent.

He focused on Hermione again, and was seduced by her movements. She was shaking her body in ways he had no idea were even possible. And her hands, travelling over her own body, pulled the short skirt she wore up with them. She suddenly noticed him staring and gave him a sultry smile before dragging him onto the dance floor.

Feeling her soft body press against his as they moved together, he couldn't help but groan.

?*?*?*?

Hermione felt like she had been dancing for hours when a slow song came on. Without warning, she found herself in Draco's arms.

He was holding her firmly around her waist, making her arms twist around his neck. As they started to move slowly to the music and caught their breaths, she felt this urge to confess her feelings. She had tried all week, but just couldn't find the right moment.

But now, the time was here.

"Draco?"

"Mhm?" He tried moving his head to look at her, but she held him close.

"I love you." The words were out before she could think, and then he stopped dancing. She tried to breathe and not panic before she spoke again.

"I just wanted you to know. You don't need to say anything back."

Moments passed, Hermione didn't know how long, before he pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. She could feel him trembling, and stroked his back. Pansy sent her a concerned look, but Hermione smiled and shook her head.

?*?*?*?*?

'_I love you.' _

It amazed him how much of an impact those three simple words could make, how much they could mean.

And she had said it, just like that.

And then she admitted she just wanted him to know, and he didn't need to say anything back.

Draco's could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. She didn't understand. He wanted too say it back. So badly. But it was difficult for him to utter those words to someone. Draco wasn't good with words and expressing feelings. In all honestly, he had only said . . . that, to two other people in his life. EVER! His mother and his father. No one else. And they were the only two individuals that had said shared those sentiments with him.

But now she had said it. She was number three.

Draco knew his friends loved him. He loved them as well, but they were Slytherins and sharing feelings wasn't something they did often and not unless they were dating.

He was at a loss. He could honestly, on Malfoy honour, say that he loved her, because he knew he did. He had realised this not two days before. But he had no idea what to do, how to tell her.

Instead, he held and hugged her. Hard. And he could feel himself starting to tremble, but he didn't care. The ones that knew him wouldn't care.

Merlin, he wanted her to know how much he loved her. An idea came to him. He knew exactly how he was going to tell her.

Reluctantly, he released her to gaze into her deep, chocolate eyes. "Do you trust me?"

She answered without hesitation. "With my life."

Taking a deep breath, he looked her in the eyes and entered her mind. He could feel her confusion, but he kept himself away from prying into any of her thoughts. He maintained the connection they now had, looked her deep in the eyes and thought what he so desperately wanted to say.

'_I love you, too.'_

?*?*?*?*?

When he entered her mind, she had been a bit confused, and even more so when she realised he didn't plan on examining at any of her thoughts. Silver orbs melted into pools of coffee, and suddenly she could feel his thoughts in her head.

'_I love you, too.' _

She nearly swooned.

As he extracted himself from her mind, he never left her gaze and rested his forehead against hers as they continued dancing. Neither could remember who initiated the kiss, but it was the most tender kiss they had shared.

An hour later, the girls went to the loo to freshen up. Finally alone, Pansy asked Hermione about what has transpired on the dance floor.

Hermione smiled a little, and knew Pansy probably figure it out. "I told him I love him."

The mirth and playfulness evaporated from Pansy's face, and when Hermione met her serious eyes, Pansy smiled. "That's good."

Biting her lower lip, Hermione thought about how she needed a little 'help' from Pansy with a decision she had been mulling over for nearly an hour.

"Pansy, how would you like to sleep in the guy's room tonight?"

Pansy looked at her in confusion. "Sorry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I mean, how would you like to sleep with Blaise? Tonight?"

The smile that grew on Pansy's face almost made Hermione laugh. "Are you sure?" Hermione nodded.

"Of course, I would love that! I'm horny as hell. We've been having quckies all week."

Hermione laughed at her friend's enthusiasm, trying to hide her own nervousness.

A few hours later, they had closed down the club and made their way back to the hotel. As they waited for at Taxi, Pansy leaned over to whisper something in Blaise's ear that made his eyes widen and look at Hermione with a coy look and sly smile. Instead of blushing, she merely smiled back and winked. Blaise grinned widely and gave her a 'thumbs up'.

Draco noticed all this, but had no idea what it meant. He became somewhat curious at Pansy and Blaise's desperate to rush to get back to the hotel. Shrugging, he put it out of his mind, assuming they probably wanted a quickie. He laughed as they made a mad dash out of the taxi to run up to the room. He and Hermione strolled leisurely behind them.

When Hermione and Draco finally reached the suite, both bedroom doors were shut. Hermione walked towards the girls' room, dragging a very perplexed Draco behind her as she opened the door and guided him inside. When Draco saw the room was empty, he groaned and closed his eyes, covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, bloody hell! Are they having sex on my bed?" When no reply came, he removed his hand and opened his eyes, looking into a pair of serious brown eyes. He grew concerned at once. "What's wrong?"

Hermione slowly shook her head. "Nothing."

He was about to say something when she laid a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Draco, make love to me?"


	11. Las Vegas

AN: Thanks as always to my faithful Margarita and her bet skills:)

"_Make love to me?" _

His eyes grew, and suddenly he understood why Blaise had been acting strangely in the taxi. He looked at her trusting eyes, and felt his love somehow grow. "Are you sure?"

Her nerves nearly gave way at his response. Her face broke in to a huge smile, the joy shining up her face. "Yes."

Finding the courage, she dragged him down for a deep kiss, and he groaned as their tongues intertwined. He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Draco knew it was her first time and he wanted it to be good for her, before he had to hurt her.

With trembling fingers, Hermione started unbuttoning his shirt. Needing to feel her skin and wanting to remove her top, Draco carefully pulled down the straps.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped kissing him, her fingers disentangled from his half unbuttoned shirt. She pushed him away a bit and stilled his hands. Confused, he looked at her and saw the uncertainty that still lingered as she bit her lip.

"What?" The question was soft, meant to soothe and calm her.

Not sure of what to say, she shyly tripped over her words. "I . . . I'm . . ."

He put one finger on her lips, essentially cutting her off. "I told you before, you are beautiful to me. I like you just the way you are."

But she shook her head. He didn't understand and she wasn't sure how to explain it to him. Swallowing, she knew she would have to show him. What would he think?

"It's not that." Quietly and holding her breath, she took two steps back and pulled off her top. Her hair tumbled down; somewhat covering the bra-clad breasts that made his penis twitch.

"It's this."

She brushed away her hair, letting him see the beginnings of a jagged scar beneath her right shoulder. The trail made its way down between her breasts and disappeared into the bra. It reappeared again just beneath her left breast.

It shocked him. He had known she had had several close encounters, but nothing like this. Draco walked to her, gathered her in his arms and told her, honestly.

"I don't care. It's part of the package, and I love every inch of you."

He kissed her again, before slowly making his way down her neck and finally reaching the top of the scar, kissing it lightly to gauge her reaction. A sigh escaped her lips. Encouraged, he peppered the scar with kisses, removing her bra in the process. When a moan escaped her, as he graced her breast, he lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

He then covered her sweet, soft body with his own hard one.

?*?*?*?*?

Hermione woke up next morning feeling a little sore, but smiled as she remembered why. She snuggled into the sleeping body behind her and sighed as she recalled the previous night.

After Draco had managed to convince her, with a lot of kissing, that the scar, indeed, did not matter, her shyness seemed to have completely gone out the window. He was gentle, tender and made sure she had come the first time with the flickering of his tongue before he took her virginity. It had hurt for about thirty seconds after he penetrated her, and after that . . . pure bliss.

When they were both spent and sated, she had fallen asleep in his arms with her back to him, tucked into his chest. They awoke in the same position, Hermione still cuddled up against Draco. As she snuggled closer to him, his arm around her tightened and he nuzzled his nose into her neck, humming into her warm skin. She gave a little laugh at his actions and felt his smile against her neck. When she started to turn around, he complained at once.

"Nooo! I was so comfortable." His whining voice made her laugh again, and she turned all the way so that they were face-to-face. He held her tighter and kissed her neck. "Good morning."

She hugged him close and leaned back to give him a peck. "Morning."

He stared at her for a few moments. It was as if he was trying to find something, maybe regret, but when he saw nothing, he smiled and stretched. Groaning, Draco suddenly seemed to remember something and stopped mid-stretch, looking at her again with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "A little sore, but otherwise fine and happy."

The genuine smile on her face must have been a dead give-away, and he tucked himself back under the covers to take her in yet another warm embrace.

They heard a noise coming from the bathroom adjoining the other room, followed by the sound of water cascading down a body. They looked at each other in shock.

"Blaise and Pansy are up before us? We can't have that!" Draco's outraged voice made Hermione laugh again. He then flipped over, sitting on his side of the bed.

She gathered up her clothes and toiletries before running to the bathroom, beating him to the shower. Just as she stepped in under the warm water, she heard the distinct sound of a door unlocking. Draco strolled in the bathroom, in his naked glory, sidling next to her in the shower.

Hermione felt a little strange sharing a shower, but when he began shampooing her hair and massaging her scalp, she was in heaven. After rinsing it out, she turned to him, took the shampoo in hand and started working on his hair and head. He was a little tall, so she had to stand on her toes, but the groan he made was all worth it. After rinsing out his hair, and applying conditioner in her own, she noticed that Draco was sporting something rather hard. He seemed to ignore it, but she gave him a mischievous grin, and slid down to her knees in front of him. She nearly giggled as his eyes widen.

She had never actually given a blow job before, but understood the theory behind it. Taking a deep breath, she started by stroking his penis and licking the underside of it, knowing that he was more sensitive there. A gasp escaped his mouth, and he leaned on the wall in front of him, towering over her. She finally took the head in her mouth and began to suck and lick, slowly at first. Emboldened by Draco's moans and hisses, she went faster, taking him a bit deeper in her mouth. She didn't know how much time actually passed but before long she was swallowing his seed, feeling him twitch and making the most delicious sounds.

As Hermione rose from the floor, she grinned at him again. Draco attacked her with a kiss, pushing her up against the wall and grinding into her. She was still feeling a bit sore from the night before, so she playfully pushed him away. He looked at her questioningly, but seemed to understand and kissed her once more before helping her rinse out her hair.

As he helped her, she could hear him mumbling. _'the best bloody girlfriend in the world.'_ Unsurprisingly, it gave her a confident boost like none other.

Half an hour later they walked out of the room together. Draco had all his clothes in the other room, and had left in just a towel wrapped around his body. Five minutes later he walked back in again, now wearing his bathrobe. All his clothing and personal items were floating in front of him. She looked at him in awe when he deposited his things on the floor and threw all of Pansy's items in her suitcase. He left the room with the suitcase floating in front of him.

When he came back, he placed his things on all shelves, in the drawers and closets. Satisfied, he finally went to get dressed. Hermione could only look upon his actions with amusement. She didn't really mind, after all. When he came out of the bathroom again, she took his hand and they walked out together.

They waited about thirty seconds before the other couple came out together, in the same fashion. All four ignored the obvious change, but Pansy sent Hermione a look clearly saying that she wanted all the details. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

The group sauntered downstairs to the hotel restaurant. As they finishing breakfast, Hermione and Pansy excused themselves. Their retreating forms were admired by their boyfriends and followed by jokes about girls going to the loo together.

The moment the door closed behind them, Pansy looked at Hermione with a serious smile. "So?"

Hermione looked back, just as serious, for ten seconds before breaking into a smile. Pansy's face broke in a grin. "Yay!"

The word sounded like a cheer to Hermione, making her giggle lightly.

"Yes, oh yay!" Nothing else needed to be said, and Pansy hugged her before the girls exited the room.

?*?*?*?*?

Four days later, they left Florida and headed for the one destination Draco had been eagerly anticipating the entire trip – Las Vegas. They had booked two rooms this time, one for each couple, and loved the hotel.

Las Vegas was magnificent.

Hermione tried to take in all at once, but was unable too. There was so much to see. They were staying on the strip. The hotels were massive and opulent. The neon lights were everywhere, and she couldn't help but love it.

The first few days went by as they acclimated to the high-energy vibe of Las Vegas. They learned where the best restaurants were, each hotel's special attraction, the top shows, hottest clubs and top casinos.

The three Slytherins were talking about gambling and couldn't wait to start spending their parent's money. Hermione really wanted to join them, but knew her budget was somewhat stretched. She had helped pay for the rooms without mentioning anything. Pansy had given her a look, but she ignored it. Resolved not to let her limited budget stop her fun, she decided she would join them in the casinos, but would watch them play.

When the first day of planned gambling arrived, the four walked into their hotel's casino. Hermione's three friends headed straight for the queue to change their money to chips. She decided to make herself scarce and told Draco she was going to the loo. Then, she stayed there until she was certain they were done. When she walked back out, they were waiting for her. She smiled as she approached them. All four walked towards roulette, and the three started betting.

Hermione looked at them with a certain longing, and wished again she was as rich as her friends. Thankfully they were having a good time and didn't notice her not betting due to all the people there, arms stretched out. She was standing inconspicuously behind Draco, cheering whenever he won, when he noticed her absence.

"Hermione?" He turned around, and she smiled at him in question.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you betting?"

She frowned slightly, uncertain how to answer. She knew this conversation would come sooner or later, but she still wasn't sure how to tell Draco the simple fact that she didn't have the liberty to spend money as freely as they did.

Sighing, she began to try to explain. "Well . . . Can we speak privately?"

He nodded, suddenly worried, and she realised her statement sounded more dreadful than she intended. He told Blaise to hold on to his chips before taking Hermione's hand and leading them to a less populated spot.

"What is it?"

She could the wariness in his voice, and took a breath.

"Well, there is one thing I've been meaning to talk to you about, it's just . . ." She took another breath before looking away. "It's embarrassing, okay?"

He suddenly looked puzzled, and she resolved it was best to just tell him. She knew she was a bit dramatic, but it had become a big deal to her these last few weeks. The truth was if Draco hadn't kept insisting on paying for her meals, which she wouldn't have allowed but Blasie was doing the same for Pansy, her money would have run out at least a week ago.

Eyes cast down, she launched into her explanation. "I don't have the kind of money you three have, Draco. Compared to your families, I'm a pauper. In the Muggle world my parents are actually rich, but it's more expensive in the wizarding world and I just don't have the money to live the way you do."

She still couldn't look at him.

?*?*?*?*?

_Money. That was the problem? _

Draco was completely baffled. When he had first noticed Hermione not playing with them, he had assumed she just couldn't get to the front through the crown. However, when he asked her and saw her face turn serious, he became concerned.

Every possible scenario went through his head, and he couldn't for the life of him understand what it was when she admitted to it being embarrassing. So, when she explained that it was money, he nearly laughed. His family was so wealthy, it was too much. He himself had enough money to live three lifetimes over, and the girl he loved couldn't join him because she didn't have any money?

That would NOT do. Not with Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

He wanted to give her a few thousand pounds so that she wouldn't have any problems the rest of the trip, but knew he needed to position it to her the right way to get her to take the money. She was a proud girl.

She still wasn't looking at him, but he turned her head towards him again. "Hermione, love, you should've mentioned something. This trip is mine and Pansy's treat, we invited you to come. Apart from the dinners, which Blaise refuses to allow her pay, she's actually paying for his stay for the entire the trip. I wanted to pay for you, but the few times I tried mentioning it, you refused to discuss it. I just assumed you had the money for it."

Hermione still looked like she was embarrassed and he hugged her close.

"I love you."

He felt her relaxing in his arms at the three words he had tried to force himself say for the last week or so. "And I want you to enjoy this trip and not worry about money. I have enough money to last three lifetimes, and I want to share everything with you."

Hermione nodded, smiled at him and accepted the money in silence.

Draco exchanged enough money to chips to pay for another trip, and claimed that it was her money anyway. He could tell she wanted to argue, but he sent her a look stopping her. He hoped his meaning was clear. He wanted to say that he wouldn't share anything, let alone his money, with anyone else. But with Hermione, he would share everything. She already owned his heart and soul; therefore material things mattered very little.

She gave him a kiss before collecting the chips and heading for the roulette table.


	12. Of celebartions and surprises

**Celebrations and Surprises**

They had been in Las Vegas for a little over a week, when two letters found them; one for Hermione and one for Blaise.

The letters were heavy, obviously from Hogwarts and the owls didn't wait for a reply. They had arrived at their Muggle hotel rooms windows, and they had both decided to open them at breakfast.

After staring at the letters for a while, Hermione and Blaise grinned and opened them on the count of 'three'. Nervous, they withdrew a small piece of parchment when something heavy and metallic fell onto the table in front of them. Pansy picked up the one in front of Blaise, her eyes widening when she read it. Before Hermione could pick up the item, Pansy had snatched it and was full-out grinning, by now. Shrugging, Blaise read the parchment as Hermione read hers, Draco peeking over her shoulders.

A few seconds later it became clear what the items were - badges. She was Head Girl, which had to mean Blaise was Head Boy.

"Congratulations!" Pansy couldn't hold it in any more, and surprised the people around them with her yelp.

Blaise and Draco were both grinning, Draco whispering a 'congratulations' in her ear and kissing her on the neck. Hermione was still in shock, but felt so proud. Suddenly, Pansy's voice forced her to focus on her friends.

"Oh, this is great. You get your own quarters, which means we don't have to go back to our dorms either!"

Hermione started laughing. Of course, that would be the one thing on Pansy's mind. But she did have a point. Hermione turned towards her boyfriend, smiling and raising her eyebrows, suggestively. She could see that he very much agreed to the reasoning. He'd been worried that Hermione wouldn't feel the same. He looked both relieved and turned on, at once.

"Well, we have to celebrate tonight, don't we. I will make all the arrangement, and Hermione, we need to go shopping." Pansy's voice made it clear that there was no way Hermione was getting out of it.

Thirty minutes later found Hermione and Pansy out shopping in the trendy boutiques of Las Vegas.

?*?*?*?*?

When Hermione and Pansy walked into the lobby of the hotel to meet the Draco and Blaise, they found two very anxious Slytherins.

After the girls returned from shopping, Pansy explained they couldn't meet Hermione just yet, she was still getting ready. She asked the two young men to meet them in one hour in the hotel lobby. She also informed them that the boys would be occupying Pansy and Blaise's room as Hermione and she were in the other. After an hour and five minutes, and Draco was beginning to wonder what was taking them so long when he looked up and saw them walking out of the lift.

He was speechless. He heard Blaise mutter a quiet 'damn' next to him.

Pansy was wearing her long, blond hair in a simple pony tail. Her hair looked smooth as silk. However, she looked different, having cut it earlier that day, she now had bangs hanging down stylishly near her eyes. She wore a black halter dress that was held up by a simple thread that curled around her neck. A bit too short for Draco's taste, it barely covered her arse. Obviously, judging by Blaise's drooling stare, the length was just fine to him. Her stiletto heels gave her petite body added height, making her legs look long, lean and supple.

But it wasn't Pansy that Draco noticed; it was his girlfriend walking behind her. She was wearing a strapless, yellow dress cinched at the waist by a wide black belt. He thought she had to have placed a glamour on her scar because it traced and hugged her breasts in the most delicious way, not leaving anything to the imagination. The dress nearly reached her knees with the skirt fanning out a little. She wore high leather black boots with a 2-inch heel that left just whisper of creamy skin between the dress and boot. The look was topped of with a black Fedora.

Despite the chic hat, he could tell that Hermione's hair had also been cut, styled and tamed. Instead of the usual thick, unruly mass of tangles, it was a mass of sleek, controlled curls. Her mane had been cut in layers and it complemented her face perfectly. Over the last year, her hair had grown considerably darker and rich, deep dark chestnut made her skin glow. She simply looked beautiful.

Draco not only told her so but also showed her his appreciation.

?*?*?*?*?

Hermione woke up the next morning, recognising the warm feeling of Draco spooning against her.

She smiled and started turning towards him when she felt her head spin and then start pounding. She moaned and pressed her hands to her head. They had been drinking, and not in small amounts. When she tried to think, she realized she couldn't really remember the evening that well, at all.

Groaning, she recalled they had gone to a club where Pansy had used her influence to secure the VIP room the occasion. She dimly remembered, they had been served drinks all night, danced and had fun. Hermione brain flashed images of them leaving the club, but not that much after that.

Suddenly Draco moved, pushing her body a little and making them both groan in unison.

"Oh, bugger." Draco didn't seem to be any better off than her.

"Two seconds," Hermione croaked out and moved her hand to the night-stand. She had prepared for this and left two hangover-potions there. As she searched for them, she noticed a paper, but ignored it. She figured she could look at it later. Relief flooded her body when she found the bottles. Grabbing one for herself, she passed the other to Draco. He thanked her, and they both gulped it down.

"Ahhh...," Draco sighed as the potion started to work. They both slowly sat up against the headboard with the bed covers tangled around them.

"What do you remember from yesterday?" Hermione asked him to see if he could help her remember more.

"Well, not that much after that club, it's all kind of hazy after that. You?" He looked at her, and she sighed and shook her head.

"No, I don't remember anything after that either. Although..." She paused and turned to reach for the paper lying innocently on the night-stand.

When she saw the top of the paper she nearly laughed, but then she read some more and the smile died from her lips. She had a feeling akin to dread coursing through her veins. She sensed Draco looking at her curiously, but she had to read through the words three times before she could even comprehend what it said.

When she didn't say anything, Draco spoke; concerned in his voice.

"What is it?" He picked up the paper slipping from her fingers as she sat there in wide-eyed shock. Before he was able to read it, though, she turned to him and answered his question, as if it had just registered.

"_We're married..." _


	13. Visiting the inlaws

"What?" He read the paper, but was unable to understand how that was possible.

"How is that possible? It takes weeks to plan, and even without that, you need someone from the family there. We couldn't have!"

"We didn't marry the wizard way, Draco, we married the Muggle way. That can be done rather quickly, especially here in Las Vegas, where people are known for marrying while drunk." She sighed as she realised she had become one of them.

"But... does that even count for us?" Draco was still looking at the paper, turning it in his hands as if he was expecting something more from it.

"Well, yes. I've checked it before. It counts just the same, but just isn't registered with the Ministry."

"So, no one knows we're married?"

"No, no one knows. And it's easy to make it go away; we just need to annul it." She couldn't help that she sounded a bit sad at the thought. Something Draco seemed to pick up.

"What? You want to be married to me?" It came out as a snort.

"Well...I don't mind it." At the look of his face, she kept going. "Just listen. I love you, I know you love me. Why don't we try it out, and then, if we don't want to be married any more, we can get a divorce and that's that. But, I just...I don't know...I don't really see the point of getting a divorce, now."

Hermione had buried her head in her knees, which she had drawn up to her chest. She didn't dare look at Draco, her husband, after the thoughts than had gone through her head just popped out of her mouth. Just the thought of divorce made her gut twist, and she didn't exactly plan on them breaking up in the nearest future.

"Well...I see your point. And seeing as no one knows, well...hmm..." After hearing is voice and the fact that it was devoid of any doubt, she looked up to see a smiling Draco.

"Okay, listen I have an idea..."

?*?*?*?*?

Draco was standing in front of Malfoy Manor, hand in hand with his girlfriend. No wait, wife, He was ready to introduce her to his parents.

They had both been nervous about it, she especially, but she wanted both their parents to know the truth. They had told Pansy and Blaise the very morning they found out, and both had been surprised and shocked. Hermione, once again, had to explain what Muggle marriage meant.

There was three days left of their vacation, and they stayed those days, preparing for the talks with their parents. All four of they flew back again together, and Hermione and Draco left for Hermione's parents first, Draco extremely nervous.

The visit with her parents had gone surprisingly easy, her father having the talk with Draco whilst her mother asked Hermione if she was happy. Which she really was. And they trusted her to make the right decisions. The fact that they already had agreed on getting a divorce if it didn't work, helped a lot. And that Draco didn't expect Hermione to be 'barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen'.

But now it was time for the dreaded meeting. Draco had all ready told them he was dating her, and they hadn't seemed to mind much, seeming to understand that Draco really had deep feelings for this girl. That was before that night in Florida when she had told him she loved him, and they still didn't know that he loved her.

Draco opened the door, letting Hermione in first. A small house elf was there at once, taking their jackets and Draco led them on, arriving at the library where his parents were waiting. The moment they stepped into the room, his mother came towards them.

"Ah, darling, how nice to see you again." She hugged her son and pecked him on the cheek. "And this must be the lovely Hermione." She extended her hand to Hermione in greeting, Hermione taking it and bowing, slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione could feel her voice shaking, but didn't really know what to do about it.

Lucius Malfoy was still standing where he had earlier, his gaze never lingering from Hermione, as if he was assessing the goods'. When his wife took a step back from the couple, he seemed to make up his mind, and came towards them. He looked at his son and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Son." It was a simple statement, but Hermione understood it held more meaning than anyone could guess.

"Father. " Draco's answer was just as simple, but with no less feeling.

Then the head of the Malfoy house turned to Hermione, extending his hand to her. As she took it, he raised it to his lips, and Hermione suddenly felt like she was in a Jane Austen novel.

"Miss Granger. Welcome to our home." The greeting and the gesture told Hermione that she had been accepted, and she could feel Draco sigh in relief next to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. And what a lovely home it is."

"Let's all adjorn to the patio for some tea, shall we?" Mrs. Malfoy's voice cut through, and as they walked through the room, Hermione suddenly noticed all the books; she had been too nervous to do so before.

The little gasp that made its way out of her mouth elicited a small laugh from Draco.

"Don't worry; you'll get to see it later."

She blushed and smiled embarrassed. He knew her to damn well.

They sat down in the patio, the sun shining over them making Hermione glad she had chosen the dark green dress that was just skimming her knees. Anything else would have been to warm to wear.

A house elf came and poured the tea, and left a lovely service piled high with an assortment of finger sandwiches, rich clotted cream along with raspberry and blackberry preserves, freshly baked pastries, scones, fruit cake and biscuits.

Hermione's mouth was watering.

"So, how was your trip overseas? And how was the wedding?" Narcissa sounded as if she was actually interested. When Draco kept silence, Hermione began telling them about their trip, a little unsure at first, but as she kept talking, she relaxed. She told Narcissa about the dresses, the food, the music and the people they had met. Draco supplemented things in between, and then suddenly Hermione remembered Mike. She couldn't stop the frown clearly marring her face.

"What is the matter, dear?" Of course, Narcissa had noticed it.

"Its nothing, I just remembered something that wasn't as... pleasant as the rest of our trip." She smiled tightly before mumbling under her breath, 'Or someone'.

However, Draco caught it, and understanding settled over his face. "Ahh...Yes, Mike." The hardness in his voice was undisguised.

Hermione merely nodded, and hoped to drop the subject, but Draco seemed intent on discussing it. His mother looked at them curiously whilst his father leaned back, trying to look uninterested and succeeding to a degree.

"Well, there was this bloke, Mike, he was the best man, who didn't want to leave Hermione alone." Hermione started blushing. She couldn't believe he was going to tell that story here.

"He kept nagging her all night and she had to hide to get away from him. That was the night we became a couple, in fact." Draco smiled a little at the memory.

"The next morning, Hermione was standing alone by the window, and he once again attempts to force his unwanted advances on her, completely oblivious to her coldness." Draco paused and took a breath. "Then he kissed her. She tried pushing and beating him off, but it didn't seem to work. So I kind of...intervened and dragged him off of her, and was about to hex him into oblivion when she told me she wanted to handle it herself." By now, Draco was grinning. "So, she walks up to the fool, calm, cool and collected, but her magic is radiating out of her so strongly I could feel it two steps behind her."

Both the Malfoys eyebrows shot up in surprise, as well as Hermione's. This was new to her.

"Then she slaps him, and uses all her magic to do it. She told him to stay away from her, and she frightens him so much he's crawling along the floor. He couldn't even get up properly because her magic was holding him down."

Hermione was gaping. Her magic? She hadn't noticed anything. But she had wondered why Mike never got up.

"Oh my. That is strong magic. I thought you were a Muggle-born, dear." Narcissa seemed baffled for once.

Hermione shook out of her stupor. "I...I am...I poured out magic like that?" She looked at Draco in question. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You didn't know?" His bewilderment caught her off guard.

Suddenly, the oldest Malfoy broke in. "Wait one moment. You mean to say that she, a Muggle-born, exuded out magic that could render a man to his knees, and she didn't even know it?" The shock was clear on his face, and he seemed to have dropped the mask he had been wearing.

All three Malfoys started at her in shock. Uncomfortable, Hermione tried saying something, but didn't know what to say. Narrowing her eyes, Narcissa turned to her son.

"You need to marry this woman, Draco." Her voice and face were serious, and Draco looked at her for several seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"I all ready have."

?*?*?*?*?

Hermione and Draco decided to spend a few days at Malfoy Manor, her in-laws wanted to get to know her better.

Draco had explained what happened to his parents, and also added Hermione's idea about how they could use their marriage for something fun, something that was promptly followed by a comment from Lucius. "You should have been a Slytherin, my dear."

Hermione knew that would be one of the highest compliments he could offer, and was instantly flattered. They had both asked her to call them Narcissa and Lucius, noting they were after all family.

Hermione still had trouble understanding the shock about her magic. However, Draco explained it to her later that night as they were getting ready for bed.

For a witch or a wizard to radiate that much magic into something, like the slap, the person needed not only to concentrate on something extreme but also have extensive magical power. When someone did it unconsciously, it was a sign of extreme magical power. People with that much power often went mad, unable to control it, but she had controlled it for several years already without knowing. This is why his mother had told him to marry her; to get the magic in the family. She did the only thing she could when she found out; gape.

During their stay at the Manor, her in-laws seemingly liked Hermione more and more. She had been granted full access to the library, except the dark books, as they could easily kill her.

They spent their time also getting ready for school including running errands to Diagon Alley for supplies. Hermione and Blaise had been asked to arrive at Hogwarts two days before everyone else, and were going there with their better halves.

When the day came, Hermione and Draco were ready to leave the Manor and had their trunks packed and waiting. Both received a goodbye hug from Narcissa and formal nod from Lucius, with the promise of seeing them in two days. When someone became Head Boy or Girl, they were allowed to invite family to attend the Welcoming Feast, and since Hermione's own parents couldn't come, she had invited the Malfoys.


	14. The opening Feast

IMPORTANT AN: Okay, seeing as it's been ages since last time, I have some important things to say. First, the plot changed a little when my beta told me that the chapter which I had built this entire story on, didn't fit with the story:P This is also the reason why this chapter has taken forever, as I needed to think everything through once more. Also, my beta was in an accident, so this is unbetad. So I have made some small changes in chapter 13. The biggest change is that the so called idea Hermione has, is no more. Everything else is the same.

AN2: PLEASE READ! I am writing on my bachelor assignment, and I am going to write about fanfiction(ain't I lucky*grin*). For this I need some help.

I have a survey that I need as many people as possible to answer to get the best result. It's about your background(age and such) and your own fanfiction habits. It is anonymous and the comments are blocked for anyone else, so only you and I will see the answers.

I have a group where you can find the survey as the first post: .com/fanfic_bachelor/

Thank you!

?*?*?*?*?

The day of the welcoming feast had arrived and the four friends found their way down to the Great Hall, students piling in from the outside, coming in groups as the carriages got them there safely. When the four reached the door and walked in, they stepped to the side and Draco gave Hermione a small kiss before they both left for their respectably tables. Hermione sat down at the end at the table close to the door just as Ginny and Harry and they sat down next to her, both giving her a hug. As Voldemort had been offed right before Christmas the year before, Harry had stayed with Sirius all summer. They talked about their summers and Harry was very curious about what happened with his two best friends before the summer break, as is seemed he had realised something was wrong the moment he saw her again. She took the short story, saying she broke up with him over something he did, but she was happy now.

Just as he was about to answer, the sorting started and they watched all the first years get sorted into houses. Hermione applauded every time a child was sorted and urged her friends to do the same. During the sorting she noticed Ron sitting next to Lavender further down the table, and couldn't help but smile. The girl could keep him for all Hermione cared.

As they neared the end of the sorting, Hermione got a little nervous. She and Draco had gone to the Headmaster when they arrived to talk with him about her name change.

_**_

"_Ahh. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please sit down. You wanted to talk to me?"_

_They sat down across from their Headmaster and Hermione started to talk just as he offered them Lemon drops. They both shook their heads before she started talking again. _

"_Headmaster, something happened this summer, and, well... We're married. My name is Hermione Jean Malfoy now." Hermione hadn't know how to tell him, so she had figured being blunt was the answer. And for once Dumbledore seemed to be shocked. He took a few minutes to gather himself together again before he spoke._

"_Well... I have to admit I am rather shocked, but I will help you the best I can. As a married couple you can demand your own quarters, but seeing as you are head girl Mrs. Malfoy, I trust that will do? I will of course have Mr. Malfoy's things moved to your room and have the proper accommodations done. Do you have any marriage certificate?" Hermione gave him the paper and he looked over it. "Yes, it seems that you are indeed married. Very well, everything will be fixed by the end of the opening feast. You both need to speak to your Head of Houses, I will arrange a meeting if you wish." _

_**_

The talk with their Heads of Houses had been strange as both was rather shocked when they told them and Professor McGonnagal didn't seem to happy. Professor Snape had seemed oddly satisfied. As a married couple in an old world, Hermione, as the so called submissive and wife would get split-houses. She would still be a Gryffindor, but she would be a kind of Honorary Slytherin. Whenever points were taken or given, half would be from or to each house and her classes would be split between the two. Hermione didn't mind at all.

Suddenly the Headmaster broke into her thoughts. "Before the feast go on, we will announce Head Boy and Girl. Our Head Boy this year is ...Mr. Blaise Alexander Zabini!" Slytherin table broke out on applause and cheering as the rest of the Hall applauded politely. Blaise stood up and walked to the Head table, the Headmaster pinning the Head badge on his robes before turning to the Hall again. His eyes were twinkling something crazy as he started talking again.

"Our Head girl this year is ... Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy!" Most of the Hall had started applauding when she stood, but a few caught on her name and stopped in shock. As she walked up to the Head table, she caught Draco's eyes and found him grinning, whistling and applauding. She couldn't help but grin back and gave him a wink and suddenly the whole of the Slytherin table seemed to realise that whatever had happened was good and they started applauding again when Dumbledore put the pin on her. Hermione gave Blaise a hug before they both walked down to their tables again and Hermione sat down next to Ginny who seemed to be laughing in shock.

"What the hell??" It was Harry that finally breached the subject.

Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrows in question. "What?"

"You... what... married... what?" Harry seemed to give up when he was unable to form any words about it and just looked at Hermione with a lost expression.

Hermione held in her laugh and answered him. "Come with me to RoR after the welcoming feast, the two of you and Neville and Luna and I'll explain everything, okay?"

Harry just nodded and started eating again, his eyes still glassed over in shock. Further down the table one could find Ron spluttering, for once ignoring his food. Most of the students wore shocked faces, and throughout the hall one could find older students explain to the first years why everyone was so shocked.

The dinner went on and everywhere around them people were talking about Hermione's new last name, all of which Hermione ignored while she continued eating. When the feast was finally over and most of the hall had cleared up, she met up with Draco, Pansy and Blaise and they headed towards the RoR.

When they reached the seventh floor, the door was all ready there, and they walked inside, spotting Ginny, Luna and Neville on a couch and Harry next to them on a chair, all seemingly lost in thought.

Hermione sat down on the couch across the other four in between Pansy and Draco with Blaise on the arm next to Pansy. Hermione was the one to break the silence.

"Well..."


	15. Friends and revenges

Okay people, I am sorry but this story just does nothing for me any more, and I will finish it off with this chapter. I had planned a longer story when I first started it, and hopefully I will be able to write a sequel, but right now it's just a huge burden for me to write and so instead of having you wait forever and a day for me to finish this, I will cut it short with this chapter. Sorry to disappoint.

?*?*?*?*?

_When the feast was finally over and most of the hall had cleared up, she met up with Draco, Pansy and Blaise and they headed towards the RoR. _

_When they reached the seventh floor, the door was all ready there, and they walked inside, spotting Ginny, Luna and Neville on a couch and Harry next to them on a chair, all seemingly lost in thought. _

_Hermione sat down on the couch across the other four in between Pansy and Draco with Blaise on the arm next to Pansy. Hermione was the one to break the silence. _

"_Well..."_

?*?*?*?*?

"Well, I am guessing you don't want the short version." When her four friends nodded, Hermione made herself comfortable and started the story.

"You all remember when I broke up with Ron. Well, the reason I did that was because I caught him with Lavender." Hermione chose to ignore the gaps, and continued. "I sat down to have a talk with him, and told him that I knew about them. Then he started making excuses for himself, that she had followed him and kissed him, and that he just felt sorry for her and on and on. Of course, I had overheard him say the same about me to her, so I cut him off and told him we were through. I decided to come with Pansy to the states to her cousins wedding, as my plans were to stay at the Burrow. Ron tried to corner me several times before we left to get me back, but was rather unsuccessful. I left with Pansy and went to New York where we met up with her cousin and his friend, who turned out to be Draco and Blaise. We stayed there for two weeks before we left for the wedding and during that, me and Draco got together. Then we spent the rest of the summer travelling around and ended up in Vegas. When we got our Hogwarts letters we went out to celebrate the Head positions, and we got somewhat drunk. Not one of us remember anything after the club, but the morning after I found a wedding license next to our bed that stated that Draco and I were married. And when we decided to stay married, we visited out parents and told them, and that was that, really."

Silence rang in the room, the facial expressions unique for every one of their friends. Harry, Ginny and Neville all showed anger in some way, but Harry's expression was deadly, as if he had stopped listening after hearing Ron had cheated. Neville's was one of anger and shock, whilst Ginny's was a mixture of anger, shock and smugness for some reason or another. Luna just smiled. Before she broke the silence.

"Oh, it's so good to see you free of the flubberings, Hermione, the Nargles are so much better for you." Then she hugged all four of them, leaving the three Slytherins somewhat confused.

Hermione just smiled, knowing what Luna meant in her own special way. "Thank you, I'm glad too."

It seemed that the other three had woken from their stupor, and Hermione was soon engulfed in a hug from her best friend. "Ron is dead. But if your happy, then I'm happy for you."

Hermione beamed at Harry, before getting a hug from Ginny, who seemed just as mad as her boyfriend. "Yes. I think I will write to the twins and have them use him as test subject for the shop." Her anger seemed to dissolve a little, and she looked over Hermione's shoulder to Draco, looked him up and down as if checking out the goods, and turned to Hermione again. "Good catch."

Hermione laughed, a little surprised, and got a hug from Neville as Ginny stepped back in her boyfriends arms. "Can't say I'm not surprised, but as long as you're happy, and he stopped being an ass, it's fine with me. "The three Slytherins seemed somewhat shocked, but Hermione just smiled.

"Yes, I'm happy, and I promise you that if he does act like an ass, I will set him right." She sent a narrow glance over her shoulder to her husband, before smiling at her four Gryffindor friends. "Thank you guys, it's nice to be able to keep my old friends as well as new."

"Of course, Hermione, it's not like I'm going to let six years of friendship down the drain just because you found someone to love that I don't really get at the moment. I am sure this will make much more sense in my head in a couple of months." Harry gave her crocked smile as he sat down in the chair he had vacated, dragging his girlfriend into his lap.

Hermione sat down again with a smile on her face, and the eight people stayed in the room until late, slowly getting to know each other for the sake of their friend and wife.

?*?*?*?*?

The next morning Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall and everyone stopped talking. Harry, Ginny and Neville was all ready sitting at the Gryffindor table, and after giving Draco a kiss, Hermione went to join her friends. As she sat down she noticed the three Gryffindors rather evil smiles, and raised her eyebrows in question. When none of them said anything, she suddenly realised the table was lacking a redhead and wondered if Ron was just sleeping in or if they had actually done something to him.

"Is he still alive?" She looked switched her look between the three of them, and Harry's smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"Oh yes, he will just have some problems with a certain part of his anatomy until we decide he has had enough. No worries." The far away voice her dark haired friend talked in gave Hermione shivers, and she took a quick look at the two others before starting to eat. She suddenly realised why she was glad Harry was her friend.

?*?*?*?*?

AU: Yes, I know, the end is strange, but in case I never come back to this story I need there to be some punishment for Ron.


End file.
